Hearts full of love
by Ellie106
Summary: Eli and Umi both have girlfriends but why is it that whenever they look at each other their heart aches? Do they have a past together or is it that they lost interest in their girlfriends?
1. Chapter 1

**Hearts full of love – Chapter 1**

In the starry night sky walked a beautiful model down the road to reach her destination. She was quite eager to go home because she knew that a certain someone would be waiting for her. This cool and cute diva's name was none other than Ayase Eli; she was wearing a long black coat without any hood, a black scarf wrapped around her neck, black slacks and long brown boots. This blonde haired beauty was quarter Russian but mainly Japanese. When she reached home she tried to open her front door but it suddenly opened on its own from the inside,

"Whoa!" the sudden opening of the door startled Eli.

"Welcome back!" came a voice of the person who opened the door.

She was just as charming as the blonde and she was dressed like she was on a date. Her name was Tojo Nozomi as in 'wish' in English. She was wearing a purple long dress with a cut on the right side which showed her beautiful long leg. Her dress was low cut which it showed her cleavage perfectly.

"N-Nozomi you look adorable!" Eli couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Well, thank you" Nozomi replied smiling.

As Eli walked in she started to remove her coat and Nozomi helped her to do so. She then changed into a short jeans and a long sleeved translucent shirt which showed her inner black wear perfectly, this made the turquoise eyes of a certain purple haired female glitter while she couldn't help it her eyes travelled to the blonde's beautiful long legs then to her waist and then lastly to her lips before saying

"Y-y-you look as beautiful as ever!" while slightly blushing.

The model couldn't help but get excited to the compliment. She than asked while slightly blushing also which went unnoticed by Nozomi as she herself was trying not to stutter or blush.

"Did you finish work? I mean...you were researching and...You are a psychiatrist." Eli said to make the awkwardness go away.

"Yep! I did" Nozomi replied with enthusiasm.

"So, shall we eat? I'm well hungry, ya know! I made spaghetti an'...Salad an' much more" she added while walking inside the kitchen to grab the meal.

Then they both had a seat on the dining table quietly. While eating suddenly Nozomi started gazing Eli intensely.

"(Did Elichi forget what's today?)"

Upon having this kind of thoughts she started to at last finish what she had on her plate. Eli's plate was clean now and so Nozomi also tried to finish hers as quickly as possible.

"Nozomi, can you give me your hand?"

"(What for?)" Nozomi thought to herself.

She gave her hand to the demanding blonde however she was suddenly kissed on her hand once the blond caught hold of it.

"Thanks, babe. The dinner was delicious." As soon as those words went into Nozomi's ear she started to blush heavily and to hide the fact that her face is getting hotter she looked away in the other direction.

"Close your eyes Nozomi." said the model as she removed something from her pocket. The purple haired female obeyed her and closed her eyes. The Blonde went behind Nozomi and placed a necklace on her neck.

"Happy birthday Nozomi!" is all Eli said but it was enough to make Nozomi speechless. She stood up and hugged Eli, she then kept her hands wrapped around her neck and faced her beloved.

"Thank you so much! So, you didn't forget after all...I love you Elichi. Thank you" she said joyfully.

She pulled Eli into a kiss; the model accepted her warmly and placed her hands on her cheeks while tilting her head to deepen the kiss whereas Nozomi placed her hands on her love's hips to pull her closer as they continued to kiss intensely. The environment around them started to heat up as they continued their lip locking process however they failed to notice that someone was watching them.

Sonoda Umi was near the dining room's door trying to go to the kitchen to grab some water but as soon as she saw the pair kissing she felt a sharp needle passing through her heart. Her eyes suddenly started pouring; she hid behind the door crying while covering her mouth. After calming a bit down she went upstairs to her room in which her girlfriend was waiting for her.

"Oh my! You are early." Her girlfriend was surprised on how someone could go downstairs and come up this quickly but decided to not ask anything.

"Yes Kotori...well I can't stay away from you...for l-long you know." Umi seemed tired and not in the mood to talk but replied Minami Kotori so that she wouldn't worry about her because this is the only thing she doesn't like; to make people worry.

Upon realising that Umi seems sad Kotori left her designing sketch book on the bed and wrapped herself around her girlfriend. On the other hand Eli and Nozomi stopped kissing and cleared everything on the table. They also helped each other to wash all the utensils and then came upstairs to their room which was next to Umi and Kotori's.

Nozomi entered the room and Eli was right behind her. Nozomi sat on the bed and Eli closed the door behind her while biting her lower lip and giving her sexiest look to the older female. She removed her shirt's buttons and started walking towards the psychiatrist

"Why are you so beautiful and adorable?" Eli couldn't help but stare at Nozomi with hungry eyes "I want you."

"No...You are the beautiful one E-Ericchi" Nozomi started blushing. She knew Eli can be bold but this was too much for her to handle.

Eli kept walking towards her, her bangs now covering her eyes and she pushed Nozomi on the bed forcefully. Nozomi started blushing furiously. They again lip locked but this time Eli seemed a bit aggressive like she was trying to remove her anger and she didn't want to do this.

Eli's hand started trailing itself from Nozomi's cheek to her neck and it stopped on her chest. Eli stopped there and started feeling the other female's heartbeat. Suddenly, Eli pulled herself off of Nozomi upon realising that she wasn't the one she wanted to touch. She continuously started thinking about Umi who seemed quite distant to her.

"I-I-I am s-sorry...um...for being forceful, you seem tired and well...I am too a bit tired. Let's just go to bed" Eli said in a lonely and upset tone.

"Sure?" replied Nozomi confusingly.

They both went to bed and so did Umi and Kotori who were next door.

 **Next morning- in their residence**

The morning light shone bright on to Kotori who was sleeping peacefully while hugging Umi closely. She woke up and realised that today is her day to cook breakfast so she looked the time in her phone and started to get up.

As Kotori got out of bed she noticed that Umi was looking very cute while sleeping so she kissed her cheek lovingly before going to the bathroom to get ready then going downstairs. The cooking fragrance spread itself quickly as she started cooking, this woke Nozomi up. She woke up finding Eli a bit further then where she usually sleeps. However she didn't let it bother her and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Kotori heard footsteps and saw that Nozomi was coming downstairs all ready to leave for work. Kotori figured it out that Nozomi seems a bit sad but when she asked what was wrong the psychiatrist denied everything and changed the topic.

Umi came out from the bedroom too when she failed to find Kotori besides her, at the same time Eli came out and was feeling guilty about yesterday so she was trying to find her Nozomi to apologise.

"Um...good...m-morning Ayase-san." Umi couldn't look Eli in the eye and so decided to watch the floor.

"WHAT!?" Eli shouted she was so surprised on the fact that Umi decided to call her by her surname.

"What's wrong with you Umi, I am Eli for you. Please don't become a stranger after all the things we have been through!" she added.

"What do you EXPECT then? Why should I call you by your name?" Umi asked as she gathered the courage to look Eli in her eyes but as she looked up her control shattered, she started to have tears fall from her eyes.

"No-No d-don't cry Umi. You know that I can't see you cry." Eli didn't know what to do she tried to hold Umi's hand but Umi pulled her wrist away from her, wiped her tears and ran downstairs.

"Why? Am I the wrong one here? Is my feeling and thoughts are to be blamed for this situation?" Eli whispered to herself while holding the hand which tried to grab Umi's wrist close to her heart before coming downstairs.

When Eli came to the dining table Kotori and Nozomi were asking Umi if she and Eli were ok because they heard Eli shout.

"Yes, don't worry about us. I apologise Nozomi it was my fault Eli shouted" Umi didn't know what she had done wrong but she felt that she had to apologise.

"Guess what! You need to be punished then." Nozomi started to grin and got onto position.

"w-what me? N-no it wasn't a big deal, I promise." Umi wasn't in the mood for this she didn't want Nozomi's shameless but brutal attack.

"Huh? What'cha talking 'bout? I'm gonna punish ya because you're being too formal...hehe." Nozomi then decided it was enough for today and sat down giggling alongside Kotori.

"Not you too Kotori!" Umi knows that Kotori never takes her side but why does she even try to get Kotori on her side? She doesn't have an answer yet.

Eli entered and hugged Nozomi from behind while stealing glances from Umi.

"Good morning." Eli started smiling and after all what happened upstairs Umi showed her suspicious look and decided that she will take care of it later.

"Good morning Kotori" she continued.

"Oh, good morning Eli-Chan."

"Good morning Ericchi, have a seat. Today Kotori made us breakfast" Nozomi started to smile herself upon seeing her blonde this happy.

Eli, Umi and Kotori took their seats and started eating. After finishing eating and praising Kotori's handmade food while chatting loads Nozomi and Kotori said together

"Well, we are off to work now."

"I have this day off." Umi smiled at the thought of being home alone and relaxing.

"Well so do I" Eli added. Umi's happiness shattered and realised this is why Eli was smiling in the morning, she heavily sighed.

"But we don't sadly anyway I have to go and do my job as a psychiatrist."

"Yes, I still have to finish my clothing's design for my models." Kotori looked at Nozomi in hopes of getting a ride to work, Nozomi smiled at her to show that she understands and will give her a ride to work.

"You two play nice and I and Kotori will come back as soon as we finish work." Nozomi had a feeling inside that something is going to happen in her absence, her spiritual power told her so but she decided to not think about that and go to work. She gave the biggest smile she could and turned around.

"We will miss you two...be back soon." Eli said as she started eating her breakfast and Umi nodded, showing the signs of agreement with what Eli said.

"Take care of yourself Umi-Chan please I will be back soon as possible." Kotori couldn't help but worry about Umi as she looked depressed but she knew that when time comes Umi will tell her everything and that she can't force things out of her.

"I will and have a nice day I will see you later" Umi replied with a smile and then finished her last bite of the delicious food.

Upon listening Umi's reply Kotori couldn't help but go kiss her forehead however seeing this made Eli's heart ache and to not show that she clenched her fist and smiled.

"Well if the lovey dovey stuff is done can we go now Kotori-Chan it's getting late?" Nozomi wanted to tease them till her heart's content but since Umi seemed unwell and it was actually getting late "(there is always another day)"she thought to herself.

They left after that and Eli and Umi were the only two who were in the house.

"So, day off huh?" Eli looked like she was turning into a seductive and manipulative person to get her way but she was also showing a hint of anger.

"W-well that's none of your concern." Umi tried to act as normal as possible but with Eli with a dark aura on loose she couldn't help but stutter "(I wonder what's wrong she is acting like...that day)" Umi's eyes opened wide in hesitation, she wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

She hurriedly tried to get up and run off but was caught off guard as she tripped because of the pulled carpet. Eli caught hold of her but couldn't support each other's weight and fell over her. Eli started to look into Umi's eyes still having their faces too close that they could even feel each other's breathing. Umi was holding onto Eli however upon realising her mistake she pushed her off. When she got up she was blushing madly and fidgeting a little.

"I am sorry for my clumsiness." Umi knew that it was her fault that they fell no matter how much angry or frustrated she might be with Eli it will be impolite to say nothing, her family taught her to be polite at all times.

"No I love it." Eli always loved to tease Umi and now was nothing different.

"Jeez...mean as ever I see. You have not changed Ayase...I mean Eli." No matter how much Umi tries she can never win not with Kotori and never with Eli she sometimes feels like she is spoiling them but she also loves to see their other side so doesn't really matter does it?

"Wow, look whose is calling me by my first name." Eli still didn't seem to get why Umi was calling her by her surname and she didn't want to beat around the bush so she decided to be direct.

"Didn't I always call you that?" Umi wasn't in the mood to answer she wanted to end the conversation as quick as possible.

Eli didn't say anything after that. She just took Umi's hand and took her in the living room to settle down on the sofa.

"It's our day off...we should relax." Eli wanted Umi to relax as much as possible so she turned on the T.V. Umi nodded as she in fact needed to relax and snatched the remote. She started to scroll down the channel; Eli couldn't help but get amazed on seeing Umi like this.

"Look whose mean now." Eli couldn't hold up her overwhelming feelings as Umi was acting adorable right now but she couldn't do anything because Umi wasn't her girlfriend anymore. "(Why?!)" all Eli could do was mourn at her loss.

Umi just laughed it off and put up news but due to Eli's cute pout she changed it to the music channel. Eli got really happy because of Umi's considerate behaviour and hugged her. Umi just looked in the other direction blushing slightly. Suddenly 'Storm in lover' started to play and they remembered their past. They really loved that song and the memory they made together while making that song.

They suddenly got emotional and started to get close to each other to find warmth. Their face was now really close with eyes closed and the stance showing that they were about to kiss. However when Umi placed her knee in between Eli's legs to get comfortable her knee pressed the remote by mistake. The channel now changed and showed a debate if 'Anemone heart' is better or 'Garasu no hanazono' is better. Eli and Umi broke their position and sat back up realising that they have girlfriends who went to work and who trusts them that they won't betray their relationship.

"I hate you Umi!" Eli got so upset that she couldn't hold all the pain inside and busted out in tears. She was usually the one who doesn't like to show her weak side but in front of Umi it might be...different.

"I know" Umi replied calmly. After seeing Eli's break down Umi didn't know how to react but the only thing she knew was she had to be strong as she couldn't see Eli cry "(STOP! Don't cry please don't)"Umi thought internally but how was the question. How can she touch her EX girlfriend if she is already committed to someone else?

Eli started to hit Umi's shoulder but then stopped and continued to cry her heart out her fist was still on Umi's shoulder. Umi's eyes were about to drip but she wiped it off, Eli's tears were more precious for her than her own. She took the blond in her arms and hugged her closely ignoring all the negative thoughts and only thinking about calming Eli down.

"Are you alright?" Umi didn't know what was best to say in a situation like this and so this was the best she could do...for now. Eli didn't say anything she just nodded.

"I hate you too you know, you left me hanging!" Umi didn't want to take the matter further but she wanted Eli to know that she was also hurt.

"But after you did...geez...why did you leave me anyways? I still love you" Eli knew what she is saying was something she might regret or it can help her to gain Umi back so she decided to risk it because if she has a chance to revive her relationship with Umi she wouldn't mind hurting others.

"I love you too" Umi wanted to tell the truth to Eli and to herself because she has been lying to herself for a long time "(I thought I would find happiness with Kotori, guess I was wrong)" she knew all along that Eli was her love, is her love and will always be her love and so she wanted to correct her mistakes and show Eli how much she cares about her.

"But wait...if you still love me then why you did you tell...no force me spend the night with Nozomi last night. Hang on, are you nuts?" Eli got extremely confused on why Umi wanted her and Nozomi to make love because any NORMAL person wouldn't want anyone near their loved ones but guess what her babe was the only unique one who would say that.

"No, I am not nuts and didn't you see I was crying when you kissed her?" Umi questioned her. How dare she think that Umi can't get possessive? Does she seriously think that Umi won't get upset if she spends time with Nozomi?

"Umi babe, I didn't kiss her she-"

"Oh yeah! Sorry my mistake" Umi interrupted because she couldn't handle being reminded about that kiss. She wanted to get the topic out of the way.

"STOP interrupting! Jeez!" Eli said while pouting and Umi nodded to show that she can continue.

"You still didn't answer why did you want me and Nozomi to do it if you still love me why did you cry and WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME BY MY SURNAME THIS MORNING?!" Eli unknowingly clenched Umi's hoodie tightly. Umi got the hint that Eli is getting angry so she caught Eli's fist and gave it a little squeeze to calm her down. She started to look in her eyes with a serious face and replied,

"I didn't want you to not give Nozomi what she deserves because of me and I called you by your surname to show that I was angry!"

"And why did my DARLING cry?" Eli said while emphasising 'darling'. She was mad alright, Umi wished she had chocolate but she didn't so she sighed heavily however something struck her. She started to blush and remembered that Eli called her 'darling' just now and to avoid being seen she looked away. Eli noticed that and put her other hand's palm on Umi's cheek because she knew that this was the only way to calm her down. Umi started to look in her eyes again and said

"I was crying because...the thought of you kissing another girl made my heart ache and being jealous of Nozomi seemed incorrect." Umi always avoided causing others any inconveniences and if it means to sacrifice her own happiness to do so she always came forward.

"I didn't do anything with Nozomi...well I tried to because you told me but after remembering you when I felt her heart beat it seemed like I was doing something wrong. I knew you would get hurt and so will Nozomi when she finds out I did that to her even though I don't love her. But the absolute truth is I didn't want to do it with her because she is not...you" Eli said as she started to blush as soon as she realised how embarrassing her words sounded.

Umi was speechless she just hugged Eli and whispered

"I still love you Eli, I did in the past and will do in the future too...promise"

"I love you too Umi very much." Eli knew that Umi is breaking all the barriers for her and she appreciated it.

They looked into each other's eyes and then started to get closer and closer. Umi held Eli tighter around her waist and Eli clenched her love's hoodie tightly. Both of them were now really close but they didn't hesitate and continued to get closer. Umi closed her eyes and so did Eli. She then tilted her head a bit to get comfortable with the position but when both of them were about to reach their destination just centimetres apart, the front door opened with a 'BANG'.

Both of them jumped out of their position and ran to the front door, they saw two young ladies in front with a big pink suitcase and smiles on their face however Umi and Eli were just so shocked they watched them with surprised eyes without reacting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hearts full of love – chapter 2**

"Hey we are back! Show some excitement for god sake!"

"Well it looks like you too have the day off...what a coincidence." The comment from the other female didn't seem harmful to Umi but to Eli's ears they were like appetiser for the future teasing.

"Don't just stand there pick up our luggage...we are well tired." Umi and Eli were just fascinated that they showed up two days before their arrival but most of by how they were interrupted. Eli moved forward to greet

"Horosho _GOD_ you guys arrived early...I mean good to see you two back, come on in but why didn't you guys inform before hand?" she ended with a smile.

"Yes it's been two weeks...really nice to see you two so, how was the trip?" Umi asked to reduce the awkwardness her beloved created.

"Well Eli sorry to DISTURB you but this is also my house and we had a blast Umi. We weren't considering the trip but papa kind of forced us into it." Nico Yazawa couldn't help herself, she had to emphasize 'disturb' maybe this rudeness came from hunger but the pair didn't mind because they knew she was tired.

"Papa, huh? When did this start?" Nico grew a full blown blush and started to look downward in embarrassment. Maki looked away and Eli's grin grew bigger because she knew that NOW its revenge time however as she was about to ask I mean tease further Umi put her hand on her shoulder to save the latter from her wrath.

"Correct me if I am wrong but by 'papa' do you mean Mr Nishikino?" Umi asked out of pure curiosity not to take her love's side or anything.

"M-maybe...anyways Umi I am hungry" Maki said while twirling the end of her hair stands.

Eli moved a bit to let Maki who was pulling the still embarrassed Nico enter and when they entered she tried to make her way towards the luggage but was stopped because Umi caught her wrist.

"You go in and prepare something for Maki and Nico...I will carry their luggage to their room. I don't want you to carry something this heavy." Eli internally smiled and blushed upon how considerate Umi is and to show her gratitude she pecked her cheek and went inside. Umi just stood there confused but then went toward the luggage to carry it.

"Well here, I hope this is fine." Eli said while placing Maki's and Nico's plates in front of them.

"Now you two will be less grumpy due to hunger hopefully" Umi said teasingly as she walked inside the dining room.

"S-sorry" the couple said in unison while staring their laps.

Umi and Eli just giggled and sat down on their seats on the dining table themselves.

"Um...Umi you asked about the trip right and as Nico-chan said it was really fun we went to different tourist places and then also to the Eiffel tower but if only we all could have gone it would have been fun." Maki whole heartedly wished if they could go together but work came in between. Umi smiled and placed her hand on top of Maki's head to stroke it.

"Maybe next time"

"Yeah baby! We will have a blast and..." Nico added with enthusiasm but lost her edge as she continued

"You too still love each other don't you? You too seem happy together so, why the hell are you dating Kotori and Nozomi? I love both of them so I am not being bias for you guys but you two seem unhappy with your relationships and because I love you two too..I just can't stand here watching this nonsense" Nico knew it will none of her business but she didn't want anything to shatter.

"No talking and eating Nico...I see you have not changed this bad habit of yours." Eli didn't want to talk about this topic because she knew it hurts her and mostly Umi.

"HEY! Why don't we go shopping? And after Nozomi and Kotori comes home you can give us our gifts from your trip." Umi said to lighten up the mood.

"Sure" Nico replied hesitantly.

Nico and Maki went upstairs after that to get ready and Umi and Eli cleaned the utensils. They too then went upstairs to get ready but when they were about to enter their respectful rooms they heard Nico and Maki talk. They wouldn't have listened to their talk because it's not good to eardrop but because it was about them they started to listen carefully.

"Oh I wish Eli and Umi were together they would be more happy." Nico was frustrated because things weren't going the way it is supposed to 'why can't they just get together?' Nico thought to herself.

"I agree but most of all they seem to be hurting Kotori and Nozomi by hurting themselves, it seems unfair." Maki knew that she can't interfere between the matter that affects another couple's life but can't she at least worry?

"Nozomi Loves Eli but if she finds out that she is in between Eli's love or if Eli doesn't love her back it would be terrible." Nico was getting goose bumps just by imagining it.

"Enough of this! How do I look Nico-chan?" Maki asked seductively.

"Sexy, beautiful and hot as ever babe."

Umi and Eli could hear how horny and hungry her voice sounded and hesitated to continue to eardrop but they couldn't miss their conversation because it was about them so they decide to stay. Suddenly they could hear some morns from inside which alerted them.

"Nico-chan...Ah...not now...Hah...Umi and Eli are waiting."

"They can wait a bit longer." Nico couldn't resist herself off of Maki, she knew that times like this when Maki's in need doesn't come often.

"No wait..Hah..Let me lay down first...ah..." Maki's mourns started to fill the room but as soon as the couple ears dropping heard Maki mourn they couldn't continue to listen to this and ran inside their rooms.

After a few seconds Nico opened the door to see if they were still ears dropping and upon not finding anyone she went inside to congratulated Maki for her acting. After their little giggle they went downstairs to wait for the pair to come downstairs.

Umi and Eli both were now breathing heavily inside their room but after calming down a bit and they got ready. When Umi came out of her room she could see that Eli came out too and the mourns from the other room had stopped. Eli gave a quick glance towards Umi.

"You look cute Umi" Eli said as she blushed like a tomato.

"And you look beautiful Eli...well shall we now go downstairs" Umi suggested but not seem to have been embarrassed about anything.

When they came downstairs they saw that Nico and Maki were downstairs on the sofa waiting. The TV was on and they were drinking some apple juice. They came downstairs so early that it seemed nothing happened upstairs a minute ago.

"Well you two took your time" Nico said teasingly.

"We have been waiting for a while now" Maki said as the thought of having some kind of input filled her mind.

"h-how did y-you two come downstairs so fast?" Eli was totally confused she didn't know what to ask or say. Did she even have to give herself away by asking?

Umi was just as shocked. She just nodded on Eli comment and stared at the pair on the sofa.

"Why are you so shocked? How much time does it take to get ready anyway?" Nico asked despite knowing the answer herself.

"But weren't you guys-"Umi stopped realising she was about to reveal herself that she was shamelessly ear dropping a couple's activity moreover her friend's.

"But weren't you guys what?" Maki asked innocently. She was liking where the things were going.

Umi took Eli's wrist sat down on the sofa opposite to Maki's and Nico's.

"We weren't effin ok! We knew that you two were ear dropping so we acted out to get rid of you." Nico decided to tell the truth because she didn't want to kill her friends from embarrassment or curiosity.

"How did you know...I mean we are extremely sorry" Eli said and Umi just nodded.

"Below the door the sunrays stopped coming so we knew that someone was there blocking it and the light didn't come in for a while so we knew someone was ears dropping and you guys are the only ones at home except from us so...we found out." Maki explained everything clearly to the confused couple but why was she looking proud while explaining things? I have no idea.

"Well that makes sense...I mean let's go" Umi smiled to show that she wasn't curious to know how they were found out and to stop this awkward conversation mainly because she could see that Eli was getting uncomfortable with it.

When they went outside and locked the door Nico suggested that they should go by bus rather than the car because it would be a nice trip.

 **On the bus station**

They sat on the bus station waiting for the bus to arrive. Umi stopped the bus and asked for a group ticket. They then went inside to sit down on their seats, Nico spotted 4 seats together which were two seats facing the front of the bus and the other two opposite of the previous seats mentioned.

Umi and Maki sat together and Nico and Eli sat together. Eli sat on the seat in front of Umi and Nico did in the front of Maki. As soon as they settled down Maki decided to tease Nico by sliding her leg from Nico's leg to her knee slowly but constantly. Upon realising Maki's behaviour Nico got excited and to hide her excitement decided to stare into Maki's eyes and give her a hungry look. Eli and Umi both noticed all the flirting going well, who wouldn't? But they decided to just ignore it.

"Well we are here!" Eli said loud and clear for the flirts to listen.

"R-right *cough* lets go Maki" Nico said while blushing slightly.

Maki just stood up and to hide her embarrassment of being found out flirting she got off the bus first.

"The wind feels nice. Right Maki?" Umi knew this situation all to well, she didn't want Maki to feel the same and decided to take her side.

"I s-suppose" Maki thanked Umi internally she knew that she did that on purpose.

"Shall we get moving?" Eli asked after getting off the bus.

"We can go to the clothing's shop first!" Nico knew going there would make her plan work perfectly.

When they reached the shop Nico just pulled Maki away saying that she wanted show something to her leaving Umi and Eli by themselves.

"Wow that was fast..." Eli was surprised by Nico's behaviour but it was not unlikely of her; she does care about clothes a lot.

"And we just arrived" Umi sighed heavily.

"Anyway look Umi this denim short and blouse looks well nice it will look good on you" Eli said while pulling Umi's sleeve to grab attention.

"This navy blue dress looks beautiful, this will look great on you Eli" Umi said while holding a simple turtle neck navy blue dress which looks like it will finish a bit above the knee and has sleeves which can reach till ones elbows.

"Why don't we try them?" Eli was reminded of the old times when they used to buy each other clothes.

When they reached towards the changing room they found out that there were only two changing rooms on this floor. When Umi was about to go to one of them Eli just followed her inside and locked the door.

"This room looks fine for changing" Eli spoke loud and clear for Umi to hear so that she knows her presence.

"Huh!? Eli w-what are you doing here? I mean weren't there two changing rooms?" Umi started to bombard Eli with questions.

"Well the other one has our dear Maki and Nico-nii in it that are having a kissing session so I thought this room would suit me better" Eli thought that people change but I guess some traits like Umi's embarrassment doesn't.

"S-shameless! At a public place like this and you know you can wait outside till I change" and there it was the word that Umi always uses in situations like this.

"What are you on about I want to see this dress on me now and your blouse on now also" Eli said while giggling and started to remove her clothes, Umi turned around to give her privacy.

"Umi why did you turn around?" Eli asked despite knowing the answer herself.

"To give you a bit of privacy" Umi calmly replied.

"Really!? You have seen me naked many times even stripped me yourself once and now you want to give me privacy, you serious babe?" Eli always knew how to make Umi embarrassed.

Umi didn't answer she just turned around tears falling from her eyes and hugged Eli.

"I don't know what to do nor do I know what's what now I just want to feel your warmth, I love you Eli more than anything" Umi's eyes were dripping wet, it was very frustrating for her.

Eli just held Umi tight in her arms and after a while when Umi stopped crying she stepped back and removed her top and unhooked the skirt to let it fall down on the floor. She then put on the dress Umi selected for her on while Umi just stared at the blonde beauty.

"How do I look sweetheart?"

"The most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Umi said while closing the gap between them. She didn't want to be away from Eli.

"Really?" Eli asked while gently grabbing Umi's top.

Umi held Eli's hand but Eli kissed them and removed them from her hands and started to remove Umi's top. After removing the top she replaced it with the blouse she selected and started to dress Umi. Umi didn't mind it and just let the moment flow. When Eli knelt down to open her jeans Umi blushed and closed her eyes however she let her blonde remove her jeans and she only moved when she had to step into her denim shorts. After finishing the trial they looked themselves in the mirror.

"I love you too Umi and I love this dress" Eli said as she hugged her from behind.

Umi just stayed silent and held Eli's hands, both blushing however suddenly broke the contact when they heard a knock. Both of them were shocked on who that might be when suddenly a voice came from the outside.

"What are you two doing goofing off in the changing room all alone?" Nico constantly started knocking.

"And hurry up it's almost time to make dinner. What will we all eat including Nozomi and Kotori?" Maki started to worry about what the girls would eat. They will come home tired and upon finding nothing to eat they most definitely will be mad.

Umi and Eli changed into their clothes and ran outside the changing room. They hurriedly walked towards the counter and Umi paid for Eli's dress whereas Eli paid for Umi's, while Umi and Eli were buying stuff Maki called a cab for them so that they can reach home quicker.

 **In their residence**

After reaching as quick as possible Umi and Eli started to look around the kitchen to see if they can prepare something but upon finding nothing Nico suggested to order the food.

"Yeah, we have to order something." Eli still looked around to see if she could find anything at all.

"We don't have the ingredients to make anything" Umi added.

"I will order everything then." Maki knew it was their fault that they were late and so decided to take it upon her to order food.

"You do that and we will clean the dining area." Nico turned towards Umi and Eli. "Right, guys?"

Both Umi and Eli nodded and went to work alongside Nico. After a few while the food was delivered and everyone decided to pay for their and their girlfriend's share. When the food was placed on the table a knock could be heard so Umi went ahead to opened the door but when she did Kotori jumped on her and hugged her.

"I missed you Umi-Chan" She tightened her hold and snuggled into her girlfriend's shoulder while smiling.

"Kotori let Nozomi enter first."

"Oh sorry Nozomi-Chan" Kotori frowned slightly and removed herself from Umi.

"No worries because you did give me a show at least."

Eli went towards the door because everyone was taking long and when she got there all the three girls waiting there. "Oh Nozomi and Kotori you are back...together? Anyways go and change into something relaxing the food's ready"

"I was on my way an' thought that I would just pick her up." Nozomi explained herself and then started to make her way upstairs.

Kotori also went upstairs. After a little while both of them came downstairs as soon as possible but when they came downstairs they saw two more people other than their girlfriends.

"Nicochi! You're back!" Nozomi embraced her friend.

"I am but I was just out for two weeks" Nico accepted the embrace warmly.

"Maki-Chan it's been a while. How was the trip?" Kotori asked as she linked her left arm with Umi's right.

Eli could just watch and get jealous but she could see that Umi was getting uncomfortable.

"Well the trip was as nice but with you guys it would have been more fun."

Eli clasped her hands together. "Okay guys! Shall we eat now the food's getting cold." She started her to make her way towards the dining table.

"Lets!" Umi added and unlinked her arm. She was successful upon doing so and went to sit down.

Kotori sat next to Umi, Maki sat next to Kotori. Eli sat in front of Umi, Nozomi sat in front of Kotori and Nico sat in front Maki. Umi and Eli were near the wall Nozomi and Kotori were in the Middle and Nico and Maki were at the far end.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Everyone said in unison.

Nozomi took a bite of the food and smiled. "Yum the food's delicious."

"I agree." Kotori couldn't believe that it was homemade for a second.

Everyone just smiled at the childish pair and continued to eat. Suddenly Umi inhaled sharply Kotori noticed it and started to rub her back.

"Are you ok Umi-Chan?" Kotori started to worry and tried to tap Umi's back to ease her.

Umi coughed. "I just need some water."

In front Eli was smiling and was hiding it by drinking her glass of chocolate milkshake because she knew why Umi was fidgeting in her seat.

Kotori helped Umi to drink water and then everyone started eating. Nico and Maki seem to understand everything and Nozomi was just eating her food quietly. Umi looked up to Eli with a confused look but all she could see was a grin. Eli again started to touch Umi's legs with her foot but this time she was reaching towards her inner thigh and because of this Umi started to get red. Upon seeing Umi like this Kotori decided to take her to bed.

"Guys I don't think Umi-Chan is feeling very well I think I should take her upstairs."

"I'm feeling tired I should probably go upstairs too. Is it ok if I go ahead of ya Ericchi?" Nozomi turned her head towards Eli and asked her.

Eli placed her spoon done and smiled. "Sure and I will come upstairs as soon as I am done cleaning."

"Kotori you seem tired too you should go upstairs. I will help with the cleaning and come as soon as possible." Umi didn't want to leave Eli with all the work alone because she was also on duty today.

"If that's what you want" Kotori said and turned around and began to leave. Right behind her was Nozomi quietly following. After they left Nico and Maki started to stare at Umi and Eli suspiciously.

"Ok...first of all Umi has no guts to do something in front of everyone so, Eli what did you do?"

Umi stayed quiet and started staring her lap embarrassed as if it was the most interesting thing however Eli decided to answer Nico's question honestly.

"I was just doing what you and Maki were doing in the bus" Eli gave an innocent grin and winked.

Upon hearing this Maki looked away, now as embarrassed as Umi and started to twirl her hair. However Nico was just shocked and so, decided to defend herself.

"w-what a-are you talking a-a-about? Nico-Nico-nii" Nico became red like a tomato.

Eli went towards Maki and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Maki you must be tired from the travelling...take this idiot Nico with you and get some sleep."

"Come on IDIOT Nico" Maki said teasingly.

All Nico could do was say 'Hmph' and leave but before following Maki said good night to both the last remaining pair and also made her way upstairs.

After they left Eli moved towards Umi and sighed. "Come on babe lets finish everything."

"Stop calling me babe!" Umi said seriously but seemed still embarrassed.

"Why not? Is it because it's 'shameless' or is it because me calling you babe turns you on." Eli grinned and placed her hand on top of Umi's.

"Well both...I mean n-no you can't what if someone hears you."

Eli squeezed Umi's hand. "I don't care about that...I love you Umi and I am serious about you. I promise I will break up with Nozomi as soon as I can." She removed her hand from Umi's and placed both her hands on Umi's cheeks.

Umi held onto Eli's hands and tried to reply but her hands were shaking. Eli noticed it and decided to stay quiet until Umi is calm enough to go on.

"But I don't...I can't break up with Kotori. I am sorry"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hearts full of love – Chapter 3**

"I don't...I can't break up with Kotori. I am sorry" Umi said while looking like she was on the verge of crying but when she looked up she saw watery eyes in front of her. Eli was crying. Her eyes were full of sadness; this was the first time she saw Eli crying because of her. Eli always shows that she is strong and keeps everything inside but in reality she is not strong. Umi hugged her to calm her down but got pushed away instead.

"I at least have the right to know why? Don't I?" Eli started sobbing.

"Eli when you left me and when I needed you the most you weren't there...Kotori was...how can I trust you will be there in the future with me. Kotori has done a lot for me and so I don't want to break her trust." Eli removed her hands from Umi's cheeks and let it drop.

"You are not happy with her and aren't you with her because you feel like you are in debt. If Kotori hears this she will be heartbroken. I am not trying to manipulate you or toy with you I seriously am in love with and when I was away...WAIT you said when you needed me. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Eli wiped her tears.

"Don't tell me you don't know? I did send you a message when I was in the hospital about to die." Umi was surprised. She narrowed her eyes and stared Eli.

"No I-

Before Eli could say something she got interrupted by a voice coming from upstairs.

"Umi-Chan can you come upstairs please."

"Eli I think it's best if we continue our conversation later"

"I am coming Kotori" Umi shouted to make sure everything Kotori heard her. When she left the room and was about to go upstairs she saw Maki standing there.

Umi smiled. "You know, hearing other people's conversation is not like you."

"I know and this same can go to you and Eli too" Maki replied before passing a small giggle.

Umi wasn't interested to continue this new conversation because she was stressed out with Eli and so decided to say 'Good night' and leave. Maki respected Umi's decision and she too said a small good night with a heart warming smile and left the place she was currently at.

Maki entered the room and look looked at Eli. She folded her hands and said "So, Eli you didn't get the message huh? I wonder who stopped you from getting it."

"Maki what happened you are not yourself, I thought asking questions is Umi's job and being nosy is Nico's." Eli , who was looking at the ground till now turned around at Maki's voice and looked up.

"You guys taught me how to express my feeling and if I say I don't want my friends around me to break down due to a misunderstanding then it will be true" Maki unfolded her arms and put one her hand on her waist and used the other one to twirl her hair.

"Now you are taking Nozomi's job by trying to keep us together" Eli said as she sat down on the sofa and saw Maki do the same on the opposite sofa.

"And you are trying to be me by closing your heart" Maki replied.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?" Eli busted out in anger.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to shout at you" she added and clenched her hands.

"It's ok, I kind of understand what you are going through" Maki replied.

"Eli I am not anyone, I am me but I left my t-tsundere character ages ago" she added.

"Lair."

"W-whatever, I don't get you! Can't you see the changes." Maki looked away and started to twirl her hair.

"I can see changes. You are able to express more then you could but you're still having some difficulty. Anyway, why are you here for? Trying to get me and Umi together...which is now highly unlikely."

"No, that your job and to interfere is Nico's or Nozomi's but I am here to tell the truth. I cannot watch you and Umi like this, I truly respect you guys...I mean it's not because I care or anything you too are just being t-troublesome that's all." Maki blushed slightly.

"What truth?" Eli asked in curiosity.

"That I had a full blown crush on Umi and decided to confess until I saw you too kissing in the student council room. I didn't know 'the student council president' and 'the pure queen' could to such a thing like doing stuff in school" Maki said teasingly.

"Eh? We didn't do anything in the student council room despite having a room all to ourselves and having the prefect atmosphere with undying love...WAIT had a crush...don't you dare touch my Umi!" Eli squinted her eyes and pointed towards Maki.

"Calm down Eli not planning to I was just kidding to see your reaction (certainly not) but I did see you too ki-

"Ok we did, just move on now." Eli interrupted and folded her arms.

"Right, so let me start from the start when you went on that five month fashion trip and everything changed. You now can send your images but when you were still new in that industry you couldn't miss this one in a life time opportunity before you got this famous. Umi respected that and let you go and fulfil your dream"

"I remember it clearly and during that time frame Umi didn't contact me once and neglected my calls. When I came back Umi told me that she wants to break up with me to start fresh with Kotori" Eli gave off a hint of sadness.

"That's true but didn't you find it strange." Maki folded her legs leaned towards the arm rest.

"I did but I couldn't leave" Eli looked towards Maki, her eyes trying to find some answers.

"After you left after half a month a terrorist attacked." Maki said with all seriousness.

Eli smiled and clasped her hands together. "Yes I heard about it and my dearest baby was the in charge about that case. She even got an award for that."

"Yes she sure did. But the attack was to harm her in the first place because when she brought the criminal in for the first time he started to hold a grudge against her. The attack was to get her attention to get revenge after he got released" said Maki.

"That scum...tell me nothing happened to Umi" Eli scrunched her eyebrows and clenched her right hand.

"Sadly something did. Umi received a letter that the criminal had got you as his hostage. She didn't believe him first then he sent her an image and a voice recording of you." Maki lifted herself off of the arm rest and leaned backwards.

"Wait I had a photo shoot about me acting as a kidnapped hostage but how did he get my voice" asked Eli.

Maki looked at the ceiling. "Eli technology is developing fast."

"What did he do to my Umi? Get to the point"

Maki looked at Eli. "Eli no point in getting mad he is already dead."

She stood up from her seat and went towards Eli. She sat next to her and started to pat Eli's back and gave her a warm smile to show that everything is fine.

"He's plan was to suicide bomb Eli" Maki replied seriously.

"It's good that he is no longer alive because if I see him again I will kill him for sure" Eli said while clenching her fist all Maki could do was giggle but then got serious again.

"Well he called Umi in a segregated place to take his revenge and when Umi reached there he told her his intention and started the 60 seconds timer but Umi didn't run away she tried to make him understand that what he is doing is wrong. He started to regret his decision but it was too late he told Umi to run away till he reduces the impact." Maki stopped patting and looked down at the floor.

Eli sighed. "Don't tell me Umi being Umi didn't run away."

"Yes, you know your babe but when the bomb was about to blow that man pushed Umi and tried to run away from her but when he blew he was near a pillar. The building collapsed but luckily the building was old and small so no one got damaged but a huge piece of concrete fell on Umi. The police was quick to arrive with an ambulance because Umi called them before entering the building when the police found them the guy was unconscious and Umi was very badly injured. I know this because I took her case" Maki looked at Eli.

Eli placed her hands on Maki's arm in worry. "Wait you said he is dead because of the suicide bomb."

"No I told you he was dead but by a death sentence for attacking and brutally damaging a famous and elite officer on duty" Maki replied.

"So what happened to Umi?"

"Her right leg was fractured, there was a deep cut on her abdomen, her left hand was also fractured and she was coughing blood. She was in a very bad condition if she wasn't saved when was it would have been very serious. The good thing was I operated on her quickly without any paper works."

Eli got on her knees. "Thank you Maki. I am forever in your debt. I will do anything to help you out just ask."

"I am happy to hear that but what I did was my duty as a doctor and responsibility as a friend." Maki smiled.

Eli got up and sat next to Maki. "You're just kind"

"I-it was n-nothing." Maki started blushing and looked away.

"Well when Umi's surgery was successful I thought I will do all the paper work but when I got to the reception I got to know that someone already did that" she added.

Eli placed her finger on her chin. "I wonder who did."

"Kotori did but I didn't know that then so in panic I ran to Umi's room and called the security to guard her door at all times."

"So how did you get to know?" Eli asked.

Maki giggled. "Oh that! When I went into the room I saw Kotori placing flowers into the vase."

"How did she know that Umi was in the hospital?" Eli spoke her thoughts.

Maki smiled. "I messaged in our group chat."

Eli gripped Maki's shoulder and yelled "You messaged?! Couldn't you call, it was an important matter!"

"I was about to surgery someone! What do you expect I didn't have time" Maki shouted back.

She removed Eli's hands from her shoulders. "Anyways, I saw Umi suffer but that doesn't tell you why Umi started to date Kotori."

"Yes! So will you kindly elaborate on the point please" Eli said showing hints of anger when Maki said that her darling is dating someone else.

"In sleep and when Umi awoke from her unconscious self the only word she was saying was 'Eli'"

 **Flashback**

There was a figure lying on the hospital bed brutally injured with bandage wrapped around most of her body and still unconscious but repeating one word

"Eli...Eli...Eli...Eli." Umi was constantly repeating Eli's name in her unconscious state.

"Umi-Chan, Eli-Chan is on her trip." Kotori tried to talk to Umi despite knowing that she can't hear her.

Maki entered the room with Nico by her side and asked "Is Umi awake yet?"

"Oh my god! Umi, she is in a really bad condition she will be alright before Eli returns right Maki? Oh I am so dead if Umi doesn't heal soon." Nico placed her hands on Maki's shoulder and shaked her rigorously.

Kotori looked at Nico and tilted her head. "Why what's wrong Nico-Chan?"

"Because I am a singer I mostly spend my time at home and take care of everyone. When Eli left she specially warned me if I don't take of Umi for her she will...that doesn't matter! I failed to take care of Umi if that Eli finds out I will become effin dead meat. Damn that suicide bomber guy!" Nico removed her hands from Umi and locked her hands in her hair while showing how scared she is.

Kotori smiled. "Don't worry Maki-Chan will save you, Nico-Chan." Maki started snickering in the background which went unnoticed by the rest.

"N-no way! Nico-Chan got into trouble on her own be-besides Eli can get pretty scary and obsessive if it's about Umi" Maki said and started grinning.

"Show mercy! Wait is my tsun-tsun tomato is scared of Eli" Nico asked teasingly.

"A-am n-not! Who do you think I am? I am not scared of E-Eli but it seems like you are" Maki tried to defend herself.

"No you are" Nico said.

"Nico-Chan there is not point lying to yourself I know that you are scared of Eli" Maki replied.

Nico folded her arms. "I said you are"

Maki laughed and pointed Nico. "You are."

Nico unfolded her arms and glared at Maki. "I repeat you are"

"Stop guys Umi-Chan is sleepin." Kotori waved her arms around in an attempt to calm the situation and the petty argument but she was unsuccessful.

 **Present**

"Jeez, Nico is such a baby she is scared of you but wants to make everyone think I am" Maki tried to say it in a matter-of-factly way.

Eli stared intensely at Maki in anger and she seems to not having been enjoying the Nico and Maki part of the story because she knows that it would just be silly. She saw Maki fidget in her seat so she decided to go on with scarring and crossed her hands to look intimidating.

"O-ok I am officially s-scared of you, I ad-admit but only in matters of Umi." And so Maki admitted her defeat.

"(I also admit she is not as scary as Umi but can get intimidating)" Maki thought to herself.

"I am not impressed by your and Nico's behaviour" Eli still continued showing her intimidating side.

"(This is fun! Seeing this side of Maki is interesting)" she thought.

"C-calm down Eli I...what happened next was...

 **Flashback**

"Umi-Chan!"

"Umi-nya!"

Two voices came from outside the room which interrupted Maki and Nico's argument for good and relieved Kotori from any further trouble.

'Slam' the door opened abruptly. Kousaka Honoka entered alongside Hoshizora Rin, behind them entered out of breath Kira Tsubasa and Koizumi Hanayo. Honoka inherited her family's sweet shop and upgraded it quite a lot, her shop is known as one of the best now. Her girlfriend Tsubasa helps her out in her free time but she is still a successful A-rise leader. Rin is Umi's partner/co-worker in the police department and Hanayo became a journalist also, she is officially dating Rin now.

"Rin-Chan! Wait!" Hanayo yelled in attempts of keeping up with her girlfriend.

"Same goes for you Honoka!" Tsubasa screamed and sided with Hanayo.

Nico put her fingers on her lips and try to shush them. "God sake! Quite down guys Umi's still sleeping."

 **Present**

Eli looked towards Maki with sad eyes. "So everyone knew about Umi's condition but me."

Maki hugged Eli to calm her down and she accepted her warmth. She too hugged Maki back and said

"Thank you, Maki"

"Don't worry about it." Maki looked away so that Eli doesn't notice her blush.

Eli sighed. "You can continue if you want." She said after calming down a bit but still in Maki's embrace.

"If you say so." Maki tried to release her embrace but when Eli refused to cooperate she decided to hold her close.

"Wow the student council isn't as cold and disciplined like she shows to everyone" she said teasingly.

"Can't I be selfish for once and ask for somebody's warmth in sad times?" Eli asked in a New upset tone.

"Of course you can so continuing...

 **Flashback**

"S-sorry but it's not my fault alright its Honoka's" Tsubasa blushed slightly and looked away.

Nico started grinning. "Oh? Two tsunderes in one room, this is going to be fun."

"Make that three Nicochi. You didn't count yourself" Nozomi said as she entered the hospital room.

Kotori was extremely happy to see Nozomi enter because she knew that she will take care of the ruckus and let Umi rest but she was wrong because she gave Nico her legendary 'washi washi' attack as revenge for being called an "oppai monster" by Nico.

Umi tried to wake up but she could feel pain all over her body so rather than physically stopping the fights she shouted

"STOP! Don't shamelessly make noise in a hospital; you might disturb the patients including me"

"Umi-Chan I came to see you." Honoka tried to jump on Umi to give her a hug but couldn't when Maki came in between.

"You shouldn't jump on Umi BAKA! She is bruised very badly let her heal first" Maki became angry at Honoka so she karate chopped her head.

"So it was true" Nozomi said teasingly and giggled.

"What is nya?"

Nozomi went up to Maki and whispered in her ear

"So the crush I heard about was true"

Maki went full red after hearing Nozomi so she decided to say nothing and walk towards Nico to stand besides her. Nozomi giggled to it and went to Umi to ask if she is alright and Umi just nodded. Nobody understood but decided to be quite about it. Everyone circled around Umi.

Rin went near Umi and placed her hand on Umi's hand. "Umi-nya could have said something about this I am your partner we fight together nya."

Umi smiled at the latter. "I am sorry I didn't want you to get harmed because of my private matters"

"But Umi nya-

"Umi-Chan I would like to create a report for awareness after you feel better can we talk" Hanayo interrupted and removed her notepad and pad to make notes.

"Kayo-chin that was rude" Rin mewed and started pouting.

Hanayo placed her hand on Rin's head and stoked her head gently. "I am sorry let's get some ramen to cheer you up."

"Umi-Chan I am sorry but I have to leave but don't worry we will visit you daily so that you don't get bored" she added.

"Sure it was nice seeing you. See you tomorrow." Umi waved at them and smiled.

"Alright nya lets go kayo-chin" Rin linked her arm with Hanayo and left.

After Rin and Hanayo left Tsubasa received a call that Honoka had left her shop open and her mum isn't able to handle that many customers so she decided it's time to leave as well.

"Honoka you left the shop open again Jeez! Your mum isn't able to handle customers lets help her out" Tsubasa rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Honoka placed her hand on the back of her head and laughed. "Oops I forgot."

"Honoka you will never learn now go and help out in the shop you can visit me later can't you?"

"Yes, bye Umi-Chan, take care" Honoka waved at Umi and started running out.

Nozomi sighed. "Lively isn't she."

"Agreed" Kotori said and Umi just nodded.

"Well I have to help out as well, sorry it was a short meeting but I promise me and Honoka will visit you soon with everything sorted out and gifts." Tsubasa smiled.

"Come on Tsubasa who will drive me home." Honoka peeped in the room through the door. All Tsubasa could say was 'Jeez' and chase after her.

Nozomi looked at the door and then again at Umi. "Tsubasa is a good girl. Even after receiving all that fame she still seems to have no arrogance at all."

"I know she has her legs on the ground" Kotori added as she sat down on the chair which was next to Umi's bed.

"Umi-Chan you are nodding off get some rest I will visit you later."

Umi blushed and looked at Nozomi. "I am not it's rude to do that but I might as well get some rest."

Nozomi smiled before turning toward Kotori. "Kotori it's getting late I will drive you home If you like."

"No I will stay here until Umi-Chan fully heals and don't worry about me I will call someone to get my clothes." Kotori waved off the offer and smiled.

"Bye, both of you I will visit again later" Nozomi said and left.

"Maki you haven't spoken a word what did that Nozomi say to you?" Nico asked seeming genuinely concerned.

"T-that's none of your concern" Maki replied while twiddling with her strand of hair.

"And you should probably get home I will take of things here and come home"

"Ok then, bye Umi, Kotori and my tsun-tsun tomato I will see you later." Nico waved at them and them left.

"Why does she have to be this embarrassing?" Maki mumbled with blush on the cheeks.

"Umi I will be in my office if you need anything tell press that button and your appointed nurse will appoint you and I will come around often to check on you"

Umi looked at Maki and titled her head before saying "Thank you". After that Maki left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hearts full of love – Chapter 4**

 **Present**

"So that's what happened." Maki slouched her shoulders and leaned backwards.

"And what about the misunderstanding?" Eli moved towards the edge of the sofa and turned to Maki.

"So everyday everyone would visit Umi and bring gifts and I would check up on her. Kotori stayed with Umi until she was fully healed."

"But...-

Eli put her hands on Maki's thighs. "But what?"

"Don't interrupt and let me continue."

Eli removed her hands and folded her arms. "Ok, but you have been rambling about other stuff and not the main part." She then looked at Maki and pouted.

"Because you need to listen to all of it." She started to twirl her hair for a bit and then suddenly paused.

"While Umi was in the process of healing she decided to contact you but couldn't so she asked Kotori to do so. When Kotori contacted you she said that you are busy and even after she told you that Umi is in a very bad condition she said that you said you aren't bothered she will heal soon and you need to concentrate on work than distraction" Maki added.

"That's a lie I didn't get any phone calls! I kept my phone with me so there is no way anyone else could say - so that means Kotori tricked my babe." Eli looked at Maki in surprise, her eyes wide open.

"True, but why? Anyway Umi was heartbroken and ended up deciding to date Kotori and dump you." Maki ended with a sarcastic laugh.

"However whenever she is near you she can't hold herself." She added.

Umi entered the room but no one noticed her, to make sure they see her she went in front of them with her hands on her hips. "I thought I could trust you not telling what happened to anyone." She tilted her head and crossed her arms.

Maki looked at Umi. She sat up straight and gave a small smile."I am sorry but I had to clear the misunderstanding and how come you are downstairs?"

"Kotori was having trouble sleeping so I helped her to it and to finish clearing up I came downstairs"

Eli looked at Umi and then at Maki again. "Oh yeah! Maki it's your fault that I didn't finish clearing up."

"W-what? What do you mean? I don't get it, you were eager to hear everything." Maki looked away with an apparent blush on her face and stood up.

Umi ignored the childish behaviour and went to kitchen and started to clean everything. Upon seeing this Eli pulled Maki with her and started to help Umi. After clearing everything up they went to sit down on the sofa to relax.

Eli sighed and looked at the pair. "I think it's a good thing we don't have work daily, I am thinking about a trip to the beach now."

Eli put her hand on her chin for a while and lost in thought after a bit more time she continued "Let's go to the beach...the day after tomorrow would be nice. The weather's fine and no one has work that day."

Maki nodded. "Let's, I will call the rest."

Umi turned to Maki. "We can stay at the vacation home. If it's alright with you Maki."

"Of course it is anything for you Umi." She ended with a smile.

Umi just smiled back at Maki but Eli didn't do the same she gave her a death glare and it forced Maki to change the conversation.

"S-so Eli you said that you would do something if Nico-Chan didn't take care of Umi. What did you say?"

"Oh that! Are you sure you want to know?" Eli smirked and folded her arms.

"Sure." Maki replied and Umi also seemed eager to know what her beloved would have done to Nico if she knew about her condition earlier.

"(Maybe washi washi by Nozomi? NO! I don't think so)" Umi thought to herself but then shaked her head to dismiss that thought.

"I told her that I will tell Nozomi that she was interested in her if she didn't take care of my darling." Eli placed her arm over Umi's shoulder and gave a peck on her cheek.

"WHAT?!" Maki moved to the edge of her seat and Umi turned towards Eli.

"Nico-Chan likes Nozomi!" Maki's face said it all. She seemed so surprised, not jealous or angry surprised but...genuinely eager-to-know surprise.

"Yeah but don't worry it was just a little crush. She loves you." Eli shook her hands in order to calm down the situation.

"I-I know, you don't need to remind me." Maki eased in her seat and sighed.

Umi glared at Eli and removed her arm from her shoulders. "Eli threatening Nico was rude and why did you do tell her to take care of me? I can take care of myself. If you want me to believe that you care about me after not calling me once or when Kotori called and you said those rude things, I don't believe you."

Maki and Eli just stared at each other then Umi then again started staring at each other again.

Maki shook her head and looked at Eli. "She doesn't know."

"Yeah I will take care of it."

"Be my guest I am now going upstairs and to sleep." Maki got up and started to leave.

"Thank you for today and Maki let Nico rest for at least today ok?" Maki turned towards Eli but Eli just winked and started giggling.

"S-shut u-up." Maki left with an apparent blush on her face.

Umi hid her face in her hands and started blushing furiously. "Oh now I get what you meant when you said that to Maki."

"Aw my pure princess. Now, can I borrow your kiss? I promise I will give it back." Eli started giggling again.

"Too much cheese Eli."

"But I just thought your lips look lonely and that maybe they would like to meet mine." Eli said with a pout.

Umi sighed. "You will never learn."

Eli went closer to Umi and placed her hands on her shoulder. "And I never got to know about the bomb really! Or I would have left everything and came back."

"If you don't believe me look at my phone history here. I called you 500 times in 5 months and I used to receive one call every month from Kotori that you were busy." She added.

"Huh? How can that be you didn't know what happened?"

"Not until Maki told me just now." Eli rested her head on Umi shoulder and folded her arms around her neck.

"And you received only 5 calls but what about those things you said to Kotori."

"I am sorry to say but Kotori tricked you and you believed her and didn't trust my love for you."

Umi removed Eli's hands and looked her in the eyes. "Eli do you seriously think that I didn't know Kotori is tricking me. I am her childhood friend and an elite officer."

"What do you mean?"

"When you started to date Nozomi you still came to me. I was just testing if you still love me."

"Then why can't you break up with Kotori?" Eli started pouting again.

"Because I am in debt and something seems wrong I want to help Kotori with it. She must have a reason behind for tricking me."

"I will help but that means you still have my heart." Eli smiled and poked Umi's chest, where her heart is.

"Of course, now come here." Umi opened up her arms, inviting Eli to join her in an embrace.

Eli obeyed her and hugged her. They stayed in that position for while before Eli started to tug Umi's hoodie in hopes of getting a kiss but was unsuccessful because Umi gave her a peck on her forehead.

"Patience brings rewards." Umi smiled towards her, still holding her in her arms.

"Now time for something romantic Eli, if I got to rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together"

"Thank you." Eli blushed and hugged Umi again.

Umi accepted her for a bit before saying "Now let's go get some sleep."

They went upstairs holding each other's hands. When they had to part Eli kissed Umi on the cheek, said good night and went inside her room. Umi watched the door closed and placed her hand on her cheek while smiling then also went into her room before whispering 'Eli'.

When Umi went inside her room she found Kotori sleeping so she decided to caress her head and go to bed. When Eli went inside the room she saw Nozomi sleeping with her book on her chest so she decided to remove the book and place it on the side table. After that she lifted the blanket to cover Nozomi and went to sleep herself.

 **Next morning – in Nico and Maki's room**

Light shone upon Nico who seemed to have been hugging Maki close all night and the red hair seemed to have accepted it without hesitation. She carefully woke up to make sure Maki doesn't wake up because of her.

"I hate to admit but she does look cuter than the great Nico-nii." Nico said to herself while looking at Maki who was sleeping peacefully.

She then went to the bath room to have a shower but when she came out she saw that Maki was already up rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you up princess?"

"No, I woke up because I couldn't find Nico-Chan's warmth next to me" Maki spoke in a groggy voice, proving she was still half asleep.

"Good morning." Nico turned around near the cupboard and opened her bathrobe.

"G-good m-morning." Maki looked away with an embarrassed face.

"Why are you stuttering in the morning?" Nico asked while picking up her clothes from the table.

"B-because I can see you through the mirror"

Nico quickly placed her clothes along with her inner wear on the table which was near the cupboard and closed her bathrobe. When she turned around she saw that Maki was red but was still staring at her...actually her bathrobe.

"Quit staring!"

"But you look hot and you are turning me on." Maki kept on innocently staring at her.

Nico held both of the sides of her bathrobe close to show no skin on the chest area because this is where Maki has been staring for a while.

"STOP!" Nico was so embarrassed she almost begged Maki to look away.

"I am going downstairs to prepare breakfast today go away and get freshen up" Nico added with a full blown blush on her face.

"You are going downstairs in your robe?"

"That's why I am telling you to leave BAKA! So I can change" Nico tried to get Maki out with a blush on her face but it did take a while to do so. After getting rid of a certain someone she got dressed and went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

Meanwhile in other rooms everyone was sleeping peacefully but when the aroma of the food got spread Kotori and Nozomi woke up in their respective rooms and hurried to the bathroom to get ready so that they can have breakfast later.

Now the remaining ones who didn't come downstairs yet were 'The Tsundere Tomato', 'The Pure Princess' and 'The Cool Diva'. Maki was surprisingly taking long in the bathroom, Umi was still sleeping and so was Eli. As the bright light shone Umi woke up without trouble because she is a morning person however Eli was fidgeting in bed and Maki got out of the bathroom and started to get ready but when she was about to go out she received a notification about her email that she didn't read the file 'What happened today?' so she sat down to read what cases and clients came to her hospital.

Umi woke up and went to get ready. After she got dressed she tried to make her way downstairs but found that Eli's room's door was a bit open. She tried to close it but she heard a familiar groan so she decided to enter the room. She saw Eli moving around her bed, at first she found it cute then remembered Eli is not a morning person and has trouble to get up.

"Eli." Umi whispered as she made her way towards her blonde.

"Seriously, you can never get used to morning" she continued as she sat on the bed and placed her hand on Eli and started to caress her blond locks lovingly.

"U-Umi." Eli woke up and seemed to have been surprised on what Umi was doing next to her.

"Good Morning" Umi smiled towards Eli and started caressing her golden locks again.

"Good morning babe." Eli woke up and placed her head on Umi's chest and tightened her hands around her waist.

"Are you happy to see me here?" Umi stopped caressing but kept her hand on Eli's head.

"Yes I am." Eli was genuinely content to see Umi by her side in the morning.

"Today Nico-Chan is cooking us breakfast so get ready. I will wait for you here"

"Really, what's on the menu then?" Eli asked as she loosened her grip and tried to sit straight.

"I am not sure"

"I know it's..." Eli got off of bed before answering to Umi.

"What is it?" Umi asked in curiosity.

"It's ME-N-U" Eli went inside the bathroom after saying that.

"Silly Eli" Umi said as she got up while smiling.

After a few while Eli came out in her bathrobe but failed to find Umi. When she looked around she saw that her bed was neat and tidy and everything in her room placed properly. She smiled to herself while opening her bathrobe and letting it fall on the floor thinking that Umi went downstairs.

Eli didn't know that Umi was under the bed and when she tried to come out she saw Eli's bathrobe on the floor. She was half undressed with a bottom inner wear perfectly worn but the upper inner wear unhooked. She seems to have been trying her best to wear it but she couldn't hook it.

"I'll help you." Umi took the hook in her hand and started hooking the bra.

"U-UMI!" Eli's blush got redder and redder.

"It's not tight is it?" Umi asked after hooking the bra but also seemed to have been blushing, not as much as Eli though.

"It's perfect." Eli turned around her face still red and looked at Umi.

"Umi I didn't knew you could be this embarrassing and watch me shamelessly from under the bed" She continued in a teasing tone and placed her hands around Umi's neck.

Umi gripped on Eli's waist and pulled her close. "I dropped my ring that you gave me and it went under the bed and you were taking long to clasp your...thing...so I thought I would help you."

"And it's not shameless to watch the person you love get dressed is it?" she continued while blushing and looked away.

"It's not if it's Umi who is watching and it's makes me happy that you still have my ring" Eli placed her head on Umi's shoulder and smiled to herself.

"Ok, now let's get you dressed."

Eli nodded and sprayed her deodorant on before letting Umi dress her. Umi picked up Eli's shirt from the side table and helped her to get it on. Eli wore her jeans on her own and then Umi took Eli's hand and made her sit on the stool in front of the dressing table.

"Today I want to tie your hair Eli."

"Ok as you wish."

Umi straightened her hair, sprayed Eli's favourite hair spray on and combed up her hair. As Umi was tying her hair Eli put on her make-up. She made sure that she put on light make-up just the way Umi likes because she still wants her face to look natural then heavily made up. This is also a plus point in her model career as she looks natural but beautiful at the same time due to light make-up and her originally gorgeous self.

Umi then presented her hand with a warm smile. Eli took her hand and got up from her seat. When they got out of the room they bumped into Maki and Nico.

"Oh from the same room huh? And holding hands, I am jealous" Nico said with a big grin.

Eli and Umi freed their hands and looked everywhere but Nico while having a blush creep up on their cheeks.

"Nico-Chan I will be going downstairs first. Eli, Umi I will wait downstairs. Let's have breakfast together today" Maki smiled and then went downstairs.

"Soooo, how did everything get to this? Won't you tell the great Nico-Nico-nii?" Nico managed to pull her puppy dog eyes and looked at the pair.

"I don't know what you mean." Eli laughed awkwardly. She then scratched her cheek as she looked at Nico.

"I thought you were downstairs Nico preparing breakfast how come you are upstairs?" Umi didn't realise that everything was prepared already.

"I already made breakfast and Nozomi, Kotori and I have eaten too. I came to check on Maki because when I was about to prepare breakfast she was in the bathroom but didn't come downstairs earlier."

"So what happened?" Eli gave a confused look but in her mind she fist pumped because she knew she was changing the whole topic.

"She got caught up in reading her 'what happened today?' e-mail." Nico curled her forefinger and index finger on both hands to exaggerate on 'what happened today?

"Isn't that the file which explains the activities and cases in the hospital? Maki receives it when she doesn't attend the hospital, kind of like to update Maki on what's happening in her hospital?"

"Yeah spot on Umi! But you still haven't answered why did you two come from the same room while holding hands?" Eli facepalmed and Umi sighed.

"That's...Maki is waiting I must go downstairs" Eli hurriedly left.

"Come on Nico lets go downstairs. I am really very hungry." Umi awkwardly managed to blurt out and started to make her way downstairs. Nico just giggled and followed Umi downstairs.

When they arrived they saw Nozomi and Kotori on the sofa chilling while watching a movie.

"Isn't it too early for a romantic movie?" They heard Eli ask the same question that was running inside their heads.

Kotori teared up and tugged Nozomi's sleeves "Nozomi-Chan look they are about to kiss."

"Late comers quite down a bit this is the last scene." Nozomi turned towards looking like she was so enjoying the movie very much.

"Don't stare so much geez, absolutely shameless!" Upon hearing this Eli went towards Umi and whispered into her ears

"Oh my, the one who hid under the bed to watch me is teaching about shame"

Umi blushed, ignored the comment and went toward the dining table. Nico gave a knowing smile and said

"Shall we go too then?"

"But you already had your breakfast"

"I am just coming to serve." Eli grabbed Eli's arm and pulled her towards the kitchen.

On the dining table Umi sat next to Maki pouting. When Eli came she saw that she will have to sit next to Maki or in front of Umi and Maki so she decided the second option was better.

"I am sorry Umi please stop pouting." Eli sat down and tried to place her hand over Umi's but she pulled away.

"I am not pouting!"

Maki and Eli laughed at the sudden reaction but went quiet when Nico came with their breakfast. After eating their breakfast they went into the living room to sit as a group and have some fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hearts full of love – Chapter 5**

After having their meal Maki, Umi and Eli went to the living room alongside Nico where Nozomi and Kotori finished watching that romantic movie.

"Seems like your disgusting piece of junk is over." Nico sat down on the sofa along with everyone.

"Nicochi, ya still hate romance movies?"

"Yeah." Nico replied with a annoyed look on her face.

Kotori diverted her stare from the screen and looked at Nico. "Why do you hate romance movies so much Nico-Chan?"

"She thinks these kinds of movies are sappy." Maki twirled her hair strands before sitting down on the sofa herself.

"Well I agree with Nico they are over sentimental and embarrassing to watch and they have no shame whatsoever!"

"Humour is much better!" Nico slammed her hands on the table.

"Either of ya calm down or would ya rather want my help~" Nozomi teasingly got up and stood in her washi position.

Maki ignored her and looked towards Eli. "Anyway Eli come on tell us your plan."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me and did the rest agree?"

"I-it was nothing and yes the rest agreed."

"What plan?" Kotori looked at the pair in confusion.

"I was thinking that we have been stressed out lately so... why don't we visit the beach."

Nico got up and placed her hands on her waist. "Yes! But why didn't you tell earlier I still have to buy a swimming suit. The Great Nico-nii can't go without it." She puffed her chest after finishing. Nozomi who was still standing went up to Nico and dragged her back to her seat.

"We will buy it at the beach and stay at my beach house for the weekends."

"You knew! Even you didn't tell me." Nico shouted as she tried to get away from Nozomi.

"I couldn't it was Eli's idea it's best if she was the one to reveal."

"Aww look at my tomato getting all considerate, how cute."

"S-shut up." Maki looked away with a blush on her face.

"What if I don't? What will you do than my Tsun-tsun tomato?" Nico started giggling.

"Shut up you jerk!"

Eli sighed. "Ignore them."

Kotori stopped looking at the pair and concentrated on what Eli was saying. "So will everyone come?"

"Yes, seems like it." Eli replied with a calm posture.

"Wait! We forgot to give you guys your presents." Nico looked at Maki to remind her of the presents and she got the indication. She went upstairs to bring everything.

"Here they are Nico-chan." Maki placed everything down and then sat down.

"Oh that was fast anyways thank you and now, shall we give them out?" Nico walked towards the present and called Maki there as well.

"Here give this to Kotori and I will give this to Eli." Maki nodded and went near Kotori to give her the present.

"Thank you Maki-Chan" Kotori said and smiled at Maki.

"Y-your welcome" Maki replied and went to grab another present.

"Here you go Eli, think of this as a token of gratitude from the great Nico ni." She handed the present over to Eli while smiling.

"Thank you so much o great Nico I will never forgive your kindness...oops I mean forget." Everyone started laughing including Nico. She then went near Maki to pick up the final two gifts.

"Nico will give Nozomi her present understand?"

"Do as you like but I will give Umi her present." They both whispered to each other and decided to do as they please.

"Here you go Nozomi, this is specially for you from Nico. I carefully picked it" no one knew why she was blushing while handing the present but oh well.

"Umi you can take this if you want." Maki handed the gift and looked at Eli. She was staring at her, her icy glare made Maki shiver.

"Did you not carefully pick my gift? You said you would" Umi seemed very disappointed and it just made Maki feel bad.

"Of course I did! I picked it more carefully then Nico!" Maki handed the present and Umi beamed a smile. Nico's 'hey what? You did not just say that' faded away. Maki didn't hear it and nor did she care, she was happy that Umi liked the present she got her.

Everyone spent the rest of the day with ease. They chilled on the couch and talked like there was no tomorrow. At last the day ended, no one went out of the house but to them it felt like today was a great day. Dinner was again ordered and not cooked however it still was delicious.

 **Next morning- in their residence**

"Come on guys, you can at least try and hurry up?" Eli shouted from downstairs. Everyone was taking so long even though everything was decided yesterday. She sighed and put her bag down. She looked next to her. ' _Why isn't Umi saying anything'_ she thought to herself. Umi was also as expected ready on time but it seemed so unlike her to not be irritated because of the group's laziness. After a bit of staring she realised that Umi's bangs were covering her eyes, her fists were clenched, she suddenly realised that her anger was in the process of building up and was about to burst.

"GUYS! DOWNSTAIRS IN 5 MINS!" Eli gulped, she was literally on fire. There was dark aura radiating from her. ' _She is mad alright!'_ Eli said to herself.

Eli was still staring at Umi but she noticed that she had calmed down and wasn't angry anymore, she even relaxed her hands and shoulders. Umi peeked through her bangs and looked at with a blush and a little pout on her face. "Stop staring" she whispered, Eli didn't even realise at this point that she was staring. She looked away and scratched her cheek in awkwardness and laughed nervously before looking away. Umi took Eli's hand and pulled her towards the sofa.

"Let's sit down for a bit. They'll be here in 5 mins." Umi sat down on the couch and tugged on Eli's sleeves. Eli got the hint and decided to sit down as well.

"Of course they'll be here in 5 minutes!" Eli muttered under her breath. She knew that when Umi becomes stern, everyone has to follow the instructions they have been given and she was also no exception.

"Did you say something?"

"N-No." Eli just waved off the question and looked down at her knees. Within 5 minutes everyone came downstairs, 2 minutes to be precise.

"We're here!" Everyone came downstairs with an exhaust look plastered on their faces. Maki sighed and started twirling her hair. Nico placed her hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes at Umi to give off an annoyed look.

"Let's go!" Nozomi said as she fist pumped in excitement with her camera in her hand whilst trying to hide how tired she was. Kotori just nodded in agreement. Umi looked up from the couch, her arms folded. "About time," she got up, picked up her stuff and went toward Kotori. She let her hand out, Kotori got the hint and decided gave the bag she was holding to Umi.

Everyone followed Umi outside of the house. The last one to leave the house who was Nico locked the door. Kotori sped up a little so she could get to the garage door quicker than others and open it. There were 6 cars there in total. A dark blue Lamborghini veneno, a light blue Porsche 918, a red Bugatti Chiron, a purple BMW, a white Mercedes Benz and a pink Citroen DS3. Umi went towards her Lamborghini and settled down in it with Kotori. Eli went towards her Porsche with Nozomi and Maki pulled Nico to her Bugatti. Everyone took off with Maki leading the whole group because she was the only one who knew exactly where her vacation home was. Umi and Eli just followed after her.

"Hey Umi-chan?" Kotori fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably. Umi just hummed, she didn't even look at Kotori. She was fully concentrating on her driving.

"I was wondering..."

"Yes, what is it Kotori?" Umi spoke up in annoyance.

"If I did anything wrong, I very sorry!" Kotori bowed her head towards Umi and tried to sound as much apologetic as possible even though she wasn't even sure what she did wrong.

"W-why are you apologising?"

"I feel like you are angry these days and I was wondering if it was because of me?"

Suddenly, the tires screeched. Umi stopped the car and pulled it to the sides. She unbuckled her seat belt and turned towards Kotori. Umi placed her one hand on Kotori's and used the other one to lift her chin up so she could see into Kotori's eyes.

"I'm sorry if I made u feel like this. There is...just say there's a lot on mind lately." Umi removed her hand from Kotori's chin and used to caress her cheek. Kotori little by little started pushing herself onto her girlfriend but in an instant Umi pulled back. Kotori just sat there watching Umi in awe as she buckled her seat belt again and started driving.

Umi and Kotori did not talk for the remaining ride. They just kept quite for each other. In all the travelling Nico and Maki had petty arguments and Nozomi and Eli's conversation was about nothing more than about work or how they are.

After reaching, the group parked their cars and went inside the vacation home. They decided to drop their stuff off in their rooms and wait for the rest downstairs on the couch. One by one everyone started coming inside the vacation home.

"Umi-Chan~!" Honoka came through the front door as excited as ever. When she came in the group one the couch could make out a figure behind Honoka. After close inspection they saw Tsubasa being dragged by her girlfriend.

"Hello Tsubasa-san." Umi got up from her seat and bowed politely.

"Hi!" The rest of the group said in unison.

"Umi, you don't need to be so formal around me!" Tsubasa put her hand around Honoka's waist and headed towards the couch.

"I'm sorry." Umi blushed a little and looked away. Tsubasa smiled and waved it off.

"Aren't Anju and Erena coming?" Maki asked as she twirled her hair.

"Oh, no. They are in a vacation actually." Tsubasa sat down in the couch next to Nico and pulled on Honoka to make her sit down as well.

"How r ya Honoka?"

"I'm good thanks!" Honoka looked at everyone and smiled. She then looked at Kotori and smiled but failed to notice that the smile she received back was not genuine.

After a little bit of time, Rin and Hanayo came in. Hanayo and Rin's hands were intertwined. They looked like the perfect couple. As soon as Rin saw the others she waved her arm towards them and Hanayo just smiled. They made their way to the couch and settled down as well.

"How are you guys nya?"

"We're good, thanks Rin. How are you Hanayo?" Maki said as she folded her legs.

"I'm fine. Rin-Chan has been taking very good care of me!" Hanayo noticed that Kotori was not her usual self. She was acting strange but she kept quite about it because she didn't want Kotori to be uncomfortable by her asking questions so publicly.

The whole group had met after a very long time and so decided to take some time out and catch up with everyone. After about 2 hours they realised that they have to go out and buy swimming suits.

"GUYS! The great Nico-nii hasn't bought her swimming suit yet! We need to go right now!" Nico started to shake Maki violently.

"Nico-Chan!" Maki pushed Nico away.

"I'm sorry! I just got a little excited!"

"Nico is right. We still need buy our swimming suit." Eli got up and looked at everyone.

"But we have already got ours!" Honoka grinned placed her hand on top of Tsubasa's hand.

"We got ours too nya!"

"So, it seems Nico, Maki, Nozomi, Eli, Kotori and myself are the ones who hasn't bought them yet." Umi said as she got up as well.

"I've got mine as well. You guys go on ahead and buy yours." Kotori got up and went near Hanayo to go and stand near her.

"I also ordered mine on the day Eli was talking about the beach." Maki unfolded her legs and sat up.

"How dare you Maki." Nico started hitting Maki's shoulder and she just smiled.

"So, me, Elichi, Nicochi and Umi-Chan has to still buy ours?"

Eli sighed. "Seems like it."

"Here take our car. It's a four seater." Tsubasa said as she threw the car keys at Eli.

"Thank you!"

Umi, Eli, Nozomi and Nico left the house and the others decided to prepare for dinner because it was already 5pm and they had lots of hungry mouth to feed.

In the car, Eli decided to drive and Nico wanted to seat at the front therefore Nozomi and Umi had to seat at the back. This gave them a chance to talk to each other properly. Nico started the conversations most of the time which made it simpler for Nozomi and Umi to talk to each other. In the house, Tsubasa, Hanayo and Kotori decided to cook for everyone. Rin, Maki and Honoka were assigned to set up the table.

After 3 hours everyone came home. As soon as they entered they could smell that something delicious was being prepared. Everyone including Umi went towards the Kitchen but got scolded by Tsubasa for not having the patience to even dropping their shopping bags in their rooms.

After dropping the shopping bags off everyone had dinner. It was really delicious. The aroma was enough to make them want to eat more even though their tummy said no. After dinner everyone went to their rooms.

When Kotori and Umi went in their room. Kotori locked the door and hugged Umi from behind. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth that she missed for so long. Umi just stood there without reacting. Even her expression was flawless. No one could tell what she was thinking.

Kotori let Umi go and went in front of her. She cupped her cheeks with a pained and lonely look on her face but even then Umi didn't say anything. She took Kotori's hands and removed them from her cheeks. She started heading towards the bed but stopped when Kotori caught her hand and pulled.

"Umi-Chan." Umi turned around with a frown on her face. Kotori took Umi's hand and placed it on her chest.

"I'm ready Umi-Chan make me yours." Kotori blushed but continued to stare into Umi's eyes.

"I know you were waiting for me to get ready..." She added.

"Let go Kotori." Umi's voice was cold and reluctant, it made Kotori shiver but she continued to push her.

"Is it because I'm not attractive to you?"

"No, your plenty attractive."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't."

"Umi-Chan why won't you touch me?"

"Not yet."

"Do you not love me?"

"That's enough!" Umi snapped. She pulled Kotori close by her collar forcefully.

"What do you want from me! My money? My fame? SEX!?"

"No I...Umi-Chan your scaring me." Kotori tried to remove Umi's hands but she was just too powerful. Umi kept on staring at Kotori. She clenched her teeth and tightened her grip.

"I just want your love..."

"You want me to love you? Here I show you my love!" Umi pulled Kotori and kissed her roughly. Kotori tried to get out of the situation but just couldn't.

After a bit of time she found the right time and pushed Umi. She was out of breath and her eyes were full of tears. She looked at Umi and at that instant she felt a sting in her cheek and dropped on the floor. She realised that Umi had just slapped her. She placed her hand on her cheek and tried her hardest to not cry.

Umi again lifted Kotori up by her collar and tightly hugged her. Kotori again felt a sting but this time she felt it on the back of her neck. She bit her lips but her tears just didn't stop. She felt really vulnerable. She felt like Umi was biting her. Umi removed herself off of Kotori, looked at her for a bit with a frown and pushed her on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hearts full of love ch 6**

Umi violently pushed Kotori on the bed.

"U-Umi-Chan?" Kotori was shocked but most definitely uncomfortable. She knew Umi can get aggressive at times however, this was too much for her to handle. Tears again started flowing down her cheeks. She never would have thought that her first time would end up like this.

"Kotori..."

Umi climbed on top of Kotori. She looked into her teary eyes and smiled. Umi never knew until now that she had this sadistic side to her or whatever it may be but she was genuinely enjoying seeing Kotori like this. Once again, she dove down into Kotori's lips and passionately kissed her.

"mmmn!" Kotori tried to call for help but at that instant Umi bit her. Her lips now bleeding slightly, without hesitation, Umi sensually licked up her blood.

"This is what you wanted? Deal with it!" Umi whispered in her ears and then sat up on her abdomen. Kotori started fidgeting, she tried to push Umi away but was unsuccessful. The archer slapped her again. Her cheeks getting red with all the beating. Umi caught Kotori's hands and pinned it above her head.

Kotori realised that her actions were futile. She just wasn't strong enough. The latter closed her eyes and decided to just let this happen. Upon seeing this, Umi loosened her hold and moved about slightly on top of her girlfriend. Kotori saw this as her chance and pushed the archer away. Umi stumbled backwards and got off the bed.

"Why?" Kotori sat up on the bed and hugged herself, her tears now falling freely on her red cheeks. Umi just turned around and left the bedroom.

The archer scratched the back of her head and sighed whilst making her way towards the balcony. As soon as she got there, she placed her elbows on the handrail and sighed again. Umi stared at the scenery in front of her, re-thinking all the unacceptable things she just did. The blue haired female rubbed her face with her hands, elbows still on the handrail and closed her eyes. After moving her hand about twice on her face she stopped on her cheeks.

Suddenly, someone hugged her from behind and snuggled in the crook of her neck.

"What do you want?" Umi removed her hands from her cheeks and placed it down.

"Nothing..."

"Why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Umi removed her hands from the handrail and grabbed the hands on her waist. She slowly started caressing her with her thumbs. The archer closed her eyes, she had a pained look on her face, a face of despair but the other person couldn't see it because she was behind her.

"Do you love me?"

"Very much."

"Even after you knew what I just did?" Umi opened her eyes and narrowed it, wondering what the answer might be.

"I love you, I did in the past and will do in the future. I'll love you forever and ever because I know that the Umi I love, wouldn't do anything wrong!"

"Eli..."

Umi turned around and pinned Eli to the wall. Her hands now resting on either side of the her head. The archer leaned in and kissed the blonde ever so gently. Eli accepted it and placed her hands around Umi's waist, pulling her close. Little by little their slow and gentle kiss turned into a passionate and lustful one. After a bit of time, Umi pulled away and made her way towards Eli's neck, raining kisses along the way. Suddenly, Eli's phone rang, she placed one hand on Umi's mouth and used the other on to pick the call up.

"Hello?"

"Ah Nozomi, I'm coming don't worry. Yeah, I was just getting myself a glass of water." Eli started panicking and Umi wasn't helping the case, she roamed her hands around the blonde's body.

"I understand! Cheers!" Eli hung up her phone and sighed. Umi again moved forward and kissed her however, Eli pulled away.

"Umi, we can't. I just got a call from Nozomi, I have to go."

"Please don't go..." Umi hugged Eli and refused to let go.

"Umi, try and understand. Please."

Eli tried slightly pushing Umi away but before that could happen the archer pulled away, tears welling up in her eyes. Eli moved forward in an attempt to wipe Umi's tears but she walked away.

"Umi? Where are you going?" Eli followed Umi but as much as she tried to catch up, the archer just increased her speed. Before even knowing what was happening they both had been running. As soon as Umi got outside she made her way towards her car. After getting in her car she drove away. All Eli could do was watch from a distance as she tried to chase down Umi. Without hesitation, Eli quickly went to her bedroom.

"Elichi! I was waiting for ya!"

Eli looked at Nozomi who was on the bed but then inverted her gaze towards her jacket. She went ahead and took it.

"I need to go somewhere." Eli turned around and without another glance at Nozomi, she left the house in search for Umi.

Umi kept on driving on the night street. She didn't know where she wanted to go, neither did she realise where she was going. Soon, she encountered a place full of lights. She stopped her car and looked at it. It was a bar. Umi thought for bit on whether she should go or not.

"Why not?" She mumbled to herself.

On the other hand Eli was trying her hardest to find Umi and bring her home. No one in the house knew where Umi was and neither did she. After carful thinking she decided to look for her in her car. She went everywhere she knew Umi could go but was unsuccessful.

Umi parked the car and went inside the bar. There were loads of people that she didn't know but she didn't care one bit. The archer took a seat at the bar and ordered some alcohol. She knew that this is the only way to calm her down and forget about what just happened. One after one her shots of vodka increased. She didn't even hesitate to order variety of drinks and before she knew it she had already exceeded the normal alcohol capacity. After a bit of time, she got approached by her high school friend who was surprisingly here in the same bar.

"OMG! Umi is that you?" Umi looked up to see where her name had been called from. As soon as she saw her it struck her that it was her friend from back at high school.

"Sakamaki Chizuko? Wait what are you doing here at this moment of time. Well, whatever. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. How are you doing? It seems not very well, eh?" She took a seat next to Umi.

"No...I can handle my alcohol you know?" Umi ordered 2 more shots and passed on to her friend.

They both ordered drinks for each other. Now it safe to say that those two were totally drunk. However, Chizuko wasn't quite drunk because Umi started drinking way before her. She was still somewhat sober than Umi.

"Hey, Umi? Do you know I always liked you?" Chizuko slowly and sensually started moving her hands on Umi's lap.

"Another one?" Umi laughed sarcastically and drank some more alcohol.

"Say, can I sit on your lap?"

"Go ahead."

Chizuko got up her seat and sat on Umi's lap sideways. She moved her hand over Umi's shoulder and placed it on the chair. Chizuko gave Umi more shots to drink and the archer accepted it gladly.

"Mmmmnn. How much does that make?" Umi asked her friend while giggling like a total drunkard.

"Somethings are better not kept count of." Chizuko wrapped her arms around Umi's neck, she touched her forehead with the archer's and smiled.

As soon as their lips were about to touch Enju and Erena showed up from behind.

"Hey, Umi? Is that you? Oh my god, who is this person? Your friend?" Enju smiled towards them.

Chizuko scoffed and got off of Umi. With a faint "tsk" she left the archer and went towards her group of friends. Umi dropped her head on the table, barely keeping her eyes open.

"What the hell were you thinking Umi? She could have used you so easy, why drink this much anyway?" Erena placed her hand on Umi's back and shaked her. Umi looked up at the pair, with teary eyes.

"Sorry." Wiped her tears and smiled at them.

"It's good to see you too" she added.

Enju pointed her fingers toward Umi. "You're coming with us you naughty, bad, bad girl!"

"You know, you two are also naughty. You guys came here this late at night." Umi gave them both a goofy grin. She tried to get up but her legs gave out and she sat back again on her seat.

Erena sighed. "I came here with my girlfriend, I'm still sober and I'm standing not like your pitiful self. You are literally drunk, were about to snog a hoe and you can't even stand." Erena placed her hand on the bridge of her nose but as soon as she saw Umi giggle, she sighed again.

"Let's get you out of here." Enju placed Umi's hand over her shoulder and indicated Erena to do the same from the other end.

They both took Umi out if the bar and made her sit on the passenger seat of their car. They discussed what to do about Umi's car and whether or not to call to call Tsubasa? They came to a conclusion, that Umi can pick up her car later and that disturbing Tsubasa this late would be rude. Ater getting in the car themselves they drove off towards their hotel.

"Stop. Isn't that..."

Erena stopped the car. They were near the beach. Umi was already asleep in the passenger seat. Erena and Enju got off the car and headed towards the figure sitting alone on the bench. They looked at the stranger's car and realised that they knew this person. Enju placed her hand on the stranger's shoulder and smiled.

"Hey...we never thought we would ever see you like this Eli."

"Yeah, I never knew Eli had a vulnerable self." Enju sat down next to Eli and Erena did the same.

"What's wrong?" Erena asked Eli as she rubbed her back as gently as possible.

Eli started crying again. She tried to stop her tears but it didn't stop. She was truly losing herself right now. Erena and Enju were trying their hardest to calm her down but they could only do that to a certain extent because they really didn't know why Eli was breaking down.

"Eli, we are really worried. Can you at least tell us what's up?"

After a bit of sobbing Eli calmed down and looked at the pair. She wiped down her tears.

"I, I'm trying to look for Umi. S-she...I don't know where she is. Please, help me find her, I'm begging you please."

"I don't know what happened between you two but she is in the passenger seat right now, sleeping peacefully." Erena pointed towards her car.

Enju took Eli's hand and dragged her towards their car. She opened the door and showed Eli inside. Eli saw Umi and collapsed. She was happy to see her again, it felt like a heavy burden was lifted off of her shoulder. She smiled and got up.

"Why don't you come with us too?" Enju offered, as she sat in the car followed by Erena.

Eli sat in the passenger seat. She slowly and carefully picked up the archer's head and placed it on her lap. She caressed her forehead gently with her hand and placed a kiss on it. The car started moving again.

"Thank god that she was with you guys. I was worried sick." Eli slumped her shoulders and leaned back on her seat.

Enju turned around. "Well, she wasn't exactly with us. We found her drunk in a bar nearby."

"Don't forget to add that she was about to snog a prick."

"Don't you dare! She was drunk and being taken advantage of. She did not give her consent. She was just going with the flow." Enju playfully hit Erena.

"I'm just happy that she is fine." Eli continued caressing Umi and looking at her with eyes full of love.

"Yeah, I guess. At the end of the day if your man comes back to you even after having fun with a whore, he loves you. Well in this case a women." Enju started glaring at Erena.

"My Umi isn't a slut. She is just naïve and gets vulnerable when she is drunk."

"Don't listen to Erena over here Eli. She is just blurting out nonsense. A man who even thinks of going to another women besides yourself for satisfaction means that you have to find another man for yourself. He doesn't deserve you or your love. He doesn't even truly loves you if he has to go to others for the matter of fact." Enju folded her arms and sighed.

"I was just kidding babe, you don't have to get so serious."

After a little bit of time passed they reached hotel royal. There Erena dropped them off and went ahead to park the car. Enju and Eli carried Umi to their room. Luckily, there were 2 bedrooms in their hotel room.

"Hey, I'm back! Did you miss me?" As soon as Erena entered she hugged Enju.

"No, we didn't" Erena kept quiet and closed her eyes. She inhaled her girlfriend's perfume and snuggled in the crook of her neck.

"Eli, stay with Umi tonight. If you want you can leave tomorrow morning."

"Okay, thank you." Eli turned around and went inside the bedroom but then suddenly remembered something so she turned around again.

"I thought you two were on vacation?" Erena opened her eyes and loosened the grip on her girlfriend.

"We ended our vacation early. We just came here this afternoon. We were going to meet up with you guys tomorrow."

"Oh, okay then. Good night." Eli went inside and closed the door. Erena picked up Enju and went to her own bedroom.

"I can walk you know." Enju slightly blushed and tried to hide herself in Erena's shirt but was unsuccessful. The blush grew deeper as they got near their bedroom, Enju's ears also went red.

In the bedroom, Eli sat down next to Umi. She was sleeping peacefully. Eli bent down and kissed Umi's lips gently.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you baby." Eli caressed the archer's cheek for a bit. After realising that it was getting late, she went to bed herself.

 **Next morning: in hotel royal**

Umi slowly opened her eyes. She groaned and closed her eyes again. The headache was killing her. She just laid there for a bit in pain but soon decided to get up to take some medicine for the unstoppable headache. The pain was really bad. She felt like someone was poking needles inside her head.

"uuuuuggggghhhh!"

Umi tried to open her eyes again despite the pain. When she opened her eyes she saw Eli sleeping whilst hugging her. She smiled for a brief second but that broke soon after she felt a sting inside her head. The archer slowly removed Eli's hands and got up. She put the blanket on top of Eli and left the room. She looked around the place to find something that could ease her pain. In the bathroom, she found a first aid kit. Umi looked inside to see if there were some pain killers. Luckily, she found some and decided to drink it. After taking the medicine she went in the living room and sat on the sofa.

"You're up early?" Erena came out of her room, she was wearing a bathrobe. She sat next to Umi and nudged her a bit to make her move. The archer got the signal and moved to make some place for Erena to sit.

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing, me and Enju found you in a bar with a girl on your lap. You were...I think snogging that hoe and oh yeah, you were totally drunk. After that...we found your girlfriend on the beach sitting alone. We took you both here, you know. It was just a normal night." Erena said in sacasm.

"I'm sorry, I caused you trouble." Umi lowered her gaze. She was really ashamed of her actions.

"Oh no. You don't have to be sorry. Not towards me at least. If you want to say sorry, say it to your girlfriend. She was worried sick, she was looking for you all night but, I do have to say, I'm disappointed in you. I thought that you are responsible...guess I was wrong. You were so careless! What if we didn't find you or we didn't find Eli. Anyways, no point in telling you. You don't care right?"

"I do care. It's just...there is a lot going on right now okay?" Umi looked up at Erena and gave her a sad smile.

"Oh, so both of you are up?"

Enju came out of her room and smiled at the pair. She too settled down on the sofa opposite to Umi and Erena.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Umi smiled back at Enju.

Erena got up. "I'll make some coffee for all of us." She went towards the kitchen in order to prepare some drinks.

"So, Umi. How are you feeling?"

"Better than before. Thank you for everything and sorry for the trouble." Umi bowed her head. She was genuinely apologetic and thankful at the same time.

"UMI!"

The bedroom door banged open. Out came Eli, she seemed really restless. She looked around and saw Umi sitting on the sofa. She ran towards her and hugged her. Umi slowly patted her head.

"I'm right here. Don't worry."

"I thought you left!" Eli looked up at Umi with hints of tears.

Umi smiled towards Eli and helped her get up. After a bit of time Erena came with cups of coffee for everyone. Everyone took this opportunity to catch up. Without even noticing the time flew by, they might have talked for about two hours.

"Come on, we have to get ready and meet up with the rest." Enju pointed at the clock. Everyone got up and went inside their respected rooms to freshen up.

"Umi, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am."

"Umi...I-I'm...sor...ry-"

Umi in panic turned around, she saw Eli lying on the floor unconscious. The archer went towards her and picked her up to place her down on the bed. She didn't know what was happening, she tried to hold Eli's hand just to find it being warmer than normal. Umi placed her hand on Eli's forehead and found out that she had indeed caught a fever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hearts full of love ch 7**

Eli slowly opened her eyes. She blinked for a bit to get used to the light. When she looked on her side, she saw Umi asleep on the chair. She moved her hand to touch the archer however, her vision went black. It felt like something was covering her eyes. It was moist and soft, it felt like it was a cloth. Eli picked it up and placed it next to the container full of water on the table. Her head was still a bit fuzzy but she was feeling better than before.

Eli sat up and at that instant Umi woke up. They both looked at each other. Eli blushed and looked away but Umi narrowed her eyes and kept on staring.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than before. What time is it?"

"3 pm. Wait here, I'll make you some porridge." Umi smiled at Eli, got up the chair and then went outside the room in order to prepare the said dish.

Eli fidgeted in her seat. 'Calm down, my heart,' she thought to herself. Umi was doing so much for her. She felt genuinely happy. After all this time, Umi was showing concern for her well-being, she was being affectionate, she was taking care of her. Eli smiled and fell backwards on her pillow. She recalled all the beautiful memories she made with Umi. She knows that the archer won't admit it but she does truly love her.

"You have to hurry up and eat some so, you can eat your medicine after, okay?" Umi entered the room with a bowl full of porridge.

She settled the tray on the table and sat down on the chair. Eli tried to pick the porridge up but before she could Umi grabbed it. She gently dipped the spoon in the porridge and scooped up the content. The archer took the spoon near Eli's mouth and smiled.

"Say, ahhnn." Umi also opened her mouth a bit to guide Eli into doing what she was doing.

Eli blushed a little, but despite the embarrassment, she opened her mouth to eat the bite. She closed her eyes and felt the porridge slowly go down her throat. It felt warm and delicious but mostly, full of love. It took a while for her to finish the porridge but at every bite she felt more happier than before.

"Here, this is the last bite." Eli took it in and smiled at Umi but she didn't smile back. Her eyebrows furrowed as she inched closer. The archer placed one hand on the bed and got closer to Eli. In panic, Eli tried to get out of the way but before she could, Umi caught her hand. Eli blushed and looked away. Umi moved in closer and licked Eli's lips slowly and sensually. Eli's heart started pounding out of her chest. She hoped Umi wouldn't hear, she couldn't think straight at the moment. She wondered if it was because of her fever but as soon as she opened her lips a bit, the archer pulled away.

"You had some porridge on you." Umi smiled but all Eli could do was watch her dumbfoundedly with a full blown blush on her face.

Umi gave Eli some medicine and water. After taking the medicine, Umi told her to rest. She placed the blanket on Eli, took the empty bowl and went outside the room. After getting out, she placed her hand on her mouth and collapsed on the floor. 'How the hell, did I manage to do that?' She thought to herself. Her face got redder and redder as she recalled what she just did.

After a bit of time, Umi had calmed herself down and Eli had dropped her fever. It was 5pm already. The archer went to the room, there she saw that Eli was already awake.

"We have to get going. Are you sure you are okay?" Umi asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah...but, what will we tell the rest?" Eli clenched her blanket.

Umi moved forward and sat on the bed. She placed her hand on Eli's hand and smiled.

"They called in the morning, I told them not to worry and that you are with me. I also told them that we'll explain what happened when we come back."

"That's fine then."

Umi got up followed by Eli. They freshened up and got ready to go to the holiday home, where the others were. Umi checked out the hotel and took Eli to the car park. There, Umi's Lamborghini was waiting for them.

"How did you manage to get your car?" Eli asked out of curiosity.

"I went out to get my car this morning and don't worry about your car. I took care of it. It should be waiting for you at the vacation home." Umi opened the car door for Eli. She settled down. After Eli sat down, she went on her side to get in the car as well.

The trip was calm and quite. They talked about small stuff not much. Eli had so many questions running through her head. 'Why did Umi run away? Why did she go to the bar? Who was that girl she met? What happened last night?'. All the questions she had were unanswered but she also wouldn't dare ask. Umi seemed content and she didn't want to ruin it.

"We are here." Umi removed her seat belt and got out of the car. Eli followed the pattern and removed her seatbelt as well. When she was about to open the car, Umi opened it from the outside.

"Come on." Eli blushed and took Umi's hand. She realised that Umi was being more considerate than usual. Yes, she used to help her out of the car before but this felt different. The archer took Eli's hand and took her inside the home.

When they got inside they saw that at the door, everyone was waiting. Umi didn't let go of Eli's hand even though she tried to pull away. Eli looked around at everyone. Honoka and Tsubasa smiled at them, they looked happy to see them. Kotori was on the sofa, she looked really upset. Next to her, Hanayo was trying to comfort her. She saw Nozomi standing behind them with a serious look on her face, her card was in her hand. Nico smiled at them and Maki looked at them with eyes full of disgust. Rin got really excited to see Umi and jumped on top of her.

"You are back nya! I was worried you know."

"Why are you holding hands with Eli-chan nya?" She added.

"Eli has a fever. I don't want her to collapse again." Umi calmly replied.

As soon as she said that, Eli got dizzy again. She was about to fall when Umi picked her up bridal stlye and started making her way towards her bedroon.

"Come with me Nozomi." Nozomi quietly followed behind her. When they got inside the room, Umi placed Eli on the bed and put the blanket on her.

"Tell me, what's going on? I know something is up." Nozomi removed a card from her deck and looked at it. The archer walked towards the window and looked outside. She put her hands inside her pocket and sighed.

"Me and Kotori had a fight. I left in anger and Eli got worried. She was looking for me last night but because she was out really late with no warm clothes on, she caught a fever. Anju and Erena found me at a bar and her at the beach. They took us at their hotel room and since then, I have been taking care of her. She started feeling better so, I got her here. Does that answer your question?" Umi turned around and looked at Nozomi. She knew that it is not possible to lie to Nozomi and therefore, decided to hide small details and tried to get away as much as possible.

"Ya, it does. Thanks for clearing everything up Umi-chan." Nozomi smiled at Umi and placed her card back on the deck.

Umi moved forward and placed a hand on Nozomi's shoulder.

"Please, take care of Eli. It's because of me that she caught a fever. Also, can I trust you to not tell anyone about me and Kotori?" Umi moved forward and without even listening to the answer, left the room. She knew what the answer was going to be and she didn't want to waste any more time by being there.

"You can count on me." Nozomi whispered to herself and sat next to Eli.

Umi went outside, she made her way towards Kotori who was sitting next to Hanayo.

"Kotori." Umi tilted her head a bit to instruct Kotori to follow her. She went inside her room and waited there to see if Kotori followed. After a bit of time, Kotori came inside the room. She timidly stepped inside and was a bit fidgety. Umi went past Kotori and closed the door. As soon as Kotori heard the door close she let out a squeal. Umi clenched the door handle for a bit before turning around to face Kotori.

"Kotori..." Umi dropped down on her knees, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Umi bowed down. Her hair touching the floor. Tears falling freely on the floor but, Kotori didn't say anything. Umi continued looking at the floor, she didn't have the courage to look at Kotori in the eye.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you. I was having problems with some irrelevant matters and I...I-I took all the anger out on you, I'm sorry Kotori. I promise this will never happen again. I understand if you want to break up..."

Kotori clenched her hands, "Umi-chan!" she raised her voice a bit and started walking closer to the archer.

"Everyone has a bad day...tha-that doesn't mean I'd break up with you. Do you think our relationship is this weak?" Umi's eyes widened. Kotori dropped down on the floor in front of her.

Umi moved forward and hugged Kotori.

"I'm sorry I can't love you...but..." Umi looked into Kotori's eyes before continuing. "Make me fall in love with you. Give me so much that I look at no one else."

Umi hugged Kotori close as she cried her eyes out, in her opinion they were tears of joy, she was content that Umi chose her. She as feeling genuinely happy. Kotori nuzzled into Umi and smiled. Maybe what she did in the past wasn't the wrong after all?

 **Next morning – in the vacation home**

"Heyyyyy~"

"Can you at least look at me...?" Maki was once again met with silence. She pouted. _Am I being tested?_ She thought to herself.

"Nico-chan, I see how this is. You don't wanna talk right? Alright! I'll leave you alone!"

Nico turned around with her spatula in hand. She looked quite annoyed, who wouldn't be? She was constantly being nagged while cooking.

"Maki, I am trying to cook here. Can you stop?" Nico walked towards the counter where Maki was and leaned towards her.

"Now, go and be useful."

Maki smiled and before Nico could leave she grabbed her by her hips and pulled her close.

"What's the hurry?" Maki moved in for a little peck. Nico tried to loosen the hold but she knew she would never be able to resist her red haired girlfriend.

"Nyaaaaaaaa!" As soon as Maki heard that she let go of Nico and in horror turned around. She saw Rin and Hanayo walking towards them.

"Making breakfast already Nico-chan?" Hanayo smiled and put her hand on Nico's shoulder "let me help you?"

Rin hugged Maki and whispered in her ears, "didn't you have enough of Nico-chan last night? Greedy Maki-chan". She snickered and broke the hug.

"I-I have no idea what you are on about." Maki had a full blown blush on her face but was trying to hide it.

"Are you sure because I could hear strange noises that could be identified as-

"SHUT UP. You are imagining things. Nothing happened." Maki looked away and Rin smiled.

"I would like to thank you though nya. It's thanks to you that our sounds were hidden." Rin chuckled and went up to Hanayo and Nico to offer help.

"Wait...WHAT!?" Maki blinked a couple of times to apprehend what was happening.

"What's with y'all shouting in the morning huh? Wasn't last night enough?" Nozomi approached them with a smirk apparent on her face. Nico turned around to look at her.

"I don't know what you mean Nozomi and not like I care." With a hmph nico turned away and started to do what she was doing. Nozomi giggled and stood next to maki.

"Want some help?"

"Yes, please! Rin is ruining more than helping." Nico exclaimed with frustration.

"Oi thats mean! I was just trying to help."

After a bit of bickering they managed to cook breakfast. Everyone showed up downstairs to get their meals. Kotori seemed like she was in a good mood but Umi just had her poker face on. Breakfast wasn't all that interesting, only the people unaware of the drama going on chatted away. Today was the last day they had to enjoy themselves at the beach house, everything was too much for everyone and they decided to just forget about all that was happening.

"OI! Hurry up will you!?" Niko ran all over the place with her floating tube, trying to make everyone hurry up but just got ignored.

"Nicochi, can you calm down a bit?" Nozomi gave an amusing smile as she walked towards Nico.

Everyone went to the beach wearing their newly bought swimsuits and with full hopes of having fun. The whole beach was radiating with smiles. Everyone was having a blast and no one seemed upset. Volleyball was also fun except Nico dropping the ball every time, Rin being annoyed at Nico, Kotori giggling in the background and our typical Maki being her and just sitting under the shade.

Everyone enjoyed the time out and returned to their respective homes after their fun and relaxing weekend. Well, kind of. Umi became more distant and Eli wanted answers. Why? After all that happened, why was Umi avoiding her? Again? Around a month passed by but Umi didn't initiate any conversation, it was always Eli however, they weren't even acting like friends. Eli knew this change was sudden. She realised how close Kotori and Umi had gotten and she couldn't accept that. Seeing them close was torture and seeing Umi not enjoy their closeness was a big slap in her face. Even if Umi was happy she would let her go. She loves her, what can she do?

This was one of the rare days when Umi and Eli had a day off on the same day. Coincidence? Yes, Eli took a day off to match with Umi. She wanted to talk and it was better to talk alone first. She wanted Umi to know that she loves her but if the latter doesn't and wants Kotori in her life, she would happily end this pain and let her go.

 _'I will let you go if that's what you want.' Eli thought to herself._

* * *

I would like to apologise for the delay. I didn't know how to end this fanfic and that's why I lost motivation and without realising went on hiatus. I tried to write again and again but I just couldn't. I now know what I need to write and will finish what I started. As an apology, I wrote a Eliumi oneshot 'First kiss'. If you would like to read, check it out ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Hearts full of love ch 8**

"UMI! WAIT!" Eli shouted at the top of her lungs to get the younger's attention. Umi stopped at her place but Eli didn't look up. She knew if she did then her determination would crumble.

"What do you want?" Umi clenches her hands. She didn't turn around. She looked forward waiting patiently for what Eli was about to say.

"Nothing. Sorry for stopping you." Hearing Eli say nothing made her flustered, she blinked a couple of times before turning around just to find that Eli had already left her.

"Why do you affect me so much?" Umi sighs. Eli has always done this to her. It's difficult as is for the girl to understand the older one but when she refuses to share what she feels like, it makes it more difficult for the archer.

Around three days went by but Eli didn't talk to the girl much. She exchanged a weak smile from time to time but stayed in her room for majority of the time. Soon enough, it was almost the end of the third day. The rest of the girls came home after a tiring day at work. Due to Eli behaving like that Umi had to prepare dinner for everyone. Usually, the older takes it upon herself to prepare dinner but she didn't help at all for the past three days. Umi paid attention to what the blonde was doing and she was sure that the older girl had not eaten anything for the past three days. Eli used to go out at night and then come in the morning. This was her routine for the past days but it was clear that she didn't eat anything when she was out.

On the third night, everyone sat around the table but realised that Eli wasn't there, more like Umi asked Nozomi to bring the girl downstairs. Nozomi successfully brought the girl down. Everyone looked at her but Eli didn't sit down to eat dinner, instead she took her coat and was about to leave when a voice stopped her.

"Eli, where are you going?" Umi stood up from her place. Everyone turned their attention on the pair.

"It's none of your business." Eli's voice pierced through the tension the air. She felt so distant and a whole new person to everyone in the room because the normal Eli they knew is so warm hearted but this Eli was the polar opposite.

"You haven't eaten anything. At least, eat something before leaving. I prepared dinner." Umi said as calmly as possible. Eli turned around and stared at the archer. Umi froze. She was scared of what the latter would do.

"Why do you care?"

"Eli, listen to-

As Umi brought her hand up to touch Eli, her hand was slapped away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! You don't have the right." It hurt. It hurt Umi so much to hear that. She does care but the if their fate isn't meant to be intertwined, what can she do?

"Yes, I don't have the right." Umi dropped down on her knees. Everyone was shocked but didn't utter a single word. Eli just stared at Umi, her face expressionless.

"Yes, I don't have the right and that is why I am begging you. At least have something to eat...I don't want you to suffer because of me. Stay, Eli. Please, stay." Tears started welling up in Umi's eyes. She however kept on staring at the floor.

Eli also dropped down on her knees and hugged Umi. Her hug tightened as her quite sobs increased. She was touched that Umi still cared. Umi's eyes widened in surprise and held the crying girl in her arms. She closed her eyes and gently rubbed the latter's back.

"Eli, don't cry please. I can't see you like this." Upon hearing this Eli started crying even louder. Her tears wetting Umi's shirt. Umi didn't care. She was just happy to hold her girl in her arms like she used to do before. Nico and Maki who were watching them, gave them a gentle smile.

After a bit of time Eli calmed down and looked at Umi. Eli's eyes were red and puffy. Umi laughed and wiped her tears. She gently straightened her fringe and pushed it behind her ears.

"Are you laughing at me?" Eli hit Umi's shoulder and but the latter giggled.

"I love you." Umi said wholeheartedly.

"I love you too."

"Get up you too. The floor isn't exactly the best place to sit." Nico and Maki went up to them and took out their hands, gesturing them to take it and get up.

Umi took Maki's offered hand and got up. Eli tried to do the same but instead of Nico pulling up, she couldn't hold the weight and fell on the floor next to the blonde. Everyone started laughing and all Nico could do was pout.

"Nicochi, when you are done having fun with the floor, join us." Nozomi laughed and gave out her hand for Nico.

"Let me show you how it's done." She added and pulled Nico up swiftly. Just as she did that, Kotori gave put her hand to Eli and smiled. Eli took her hand and got up.

"Um..." Everyone looked at Umi.

"Umi-chan, you don't have to say anything. What kind of a person would I be if I got in between the love of you and Eli-chan? Also..." Kotori took Umi's and Eli's hand and placed on each other. "...You guys better take care of each other or else I won't hesitate to kick you out." Kotori gave both of them a sweet smile and let go of their hands.

"Thank you, Kotori." Umi gave her a sincere smile.

Eli timidly looked at Nozomi. On the side, Maki snaked her arm around Nico's waist and pulled her close. They lean in until their heads touch and smile. Nozomi holds Kotori's hand and smiles at Eli.

"I'm hurt you didn't tell me you still liked her Eli."

"I'm sorry." Eli ducks her head down.

"Don't be. I'm happy for you."

"OI, wait this happy and all but how did you except this so early? And no tears! What's up with the hands though?" Nico wriggled her eyebrows and Nozomi frowned.

"It's a story for another time Nicochi." Nozomi got into her washi washi position and Kotori blushed.

"I don't understand you guys seriously. I'm hungry. Umi, let's eat!" Maki went to the dining table with Umi and settled down.

"What about us!?" The rest pouted and joined the table to finally calm their hungry tummies.

Eli eyed everyone in the room and finally looked at Umi. Both smiled at each other.

Communication is the key to any relationship and Eli learned that the hard way but now that Umi was finally in her life again, she was content. She fought for her love and that's what counts because if she had actually let go of Umi, her life would have been full of regrets. She is thankful that she has so many lovely friends but most of all she is thankful to have Umi back. Eli knew that this journey was difficult and would not want to repeat it again but it was important for the fact that she realised that her love for Umi is more than she can bear and that Umi is the same.

* * *

Yup, this is the end! ^^ Well, kind of. I still need to write a bonus chapter because Kotori and Nozomi have some explaining to do XD so, yeah! Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

2 day ago

Nozomi looked at the backyard through the window in her room and saw Kotori sitting on the bench all alone while spacing out. There was no one at home. Maki and Nico were out on a date and the others were out for work. She decided to go up to the girl, she couldn't just leave her out there in the cold without asking what the matter was even though had a slight inkling on what the girl was bothered about.

"Hey, what are you doing sitting here all alone like this?" Nozomi asked the zoned-out girl. Kotori looked at the Nozomi and gave her a smile. Nozomi sat next to her.

The wind blew and Kotori shivered. She wondered if the weather was trying to comfort her or mock her but she didn't care either way. She had a lot of stuff going on already and she didn't know how to react to it. Nozomi looked at the shivering girl, she removed her jacket and placed it over her shoulders. Kotori held it tight.

"What's wrong?" Nozomi asked as she gently stroke Kotori's back. However, the latter didn't speak, she just shook her head. Nozomi gave it a minute to see if she would say anything but instead found the girl's eyes getting watery.

"Kotori..." The tarot reader lifted the girl's chin to make her look at her.

Kotori's tears started falling from the corner of her eyes. She broke down, the intensity of her tears increased per second. She didn't want to cry, at least not in front of the person that she was currently next to, not in a million years but there she was unable to control herself. Nozomi's expressions softened. Seeing Kotori cry like this was very heart-breaking for her. She nudged closer to her and used her thumbs to dry her wet cheeks. After wiping as much she could, she hugged Kotori. The latter accepted her embrace and cried harder. She clenched her shirt and nuzzled in the crook of Nozomi's neck. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes. Nozomi wanted Kotori to calm down before she could carry on with their conversation.

Nozomi could feel that the Kotori was taking out all the bottled-up feelings. After all, she had no one else to talk to. No matter how much Nozomi wanted to get closer to her, she always kept to herself. The psychiatric just thought that she had a hard time opening to people but Kotori was more difficult than that. She would never talk about her feelings. After a while, Nozomi realised that Kotori had finally calmed down and so let go of the girl.

"Penny for your thought?"

"It's nothing, thank you." Kotori replied in a hoarse voice. All of that crying did take a toll on her voice to say the least not to mention that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Listen to me Kotori. You can't keep everything bottled up, you are just hurting yourself." Nozomi was firm at voicing out what she needed to hear but Kotori felt hesitant.

"Nozomi, I'm telling you it's nothing." Kotori waved her arms in front of her, trying to dismiss any worries Nozomi might have about her. But the latter wasn't having any of that.

"Kotori. If there was nothing, you wouldn't have cried like that. Tell me. I'm not leaving without you tell me what's happening to you and how you feel." Nozomi placed her hand over Kotori's. She flinched a little but not enough for the psychiatric to notice.

"I..." Kotori noticed that Nozomi was acting stubbornly and she realised that she won't be left alone until she tells everything to the older female.

"It's about Umi and Eli." She added. Nozomi nodded and carefully tried to listen to what Kotori was about to say. Kotori inhaled deeply and then exhaled before speaking.

"I know Umi loves Eli but...I mean, I don't want to get in between them but...The thing is I-I um..." Nozomi squeezed Kotori's hand gently to reassure her that she would listen to her side.

"I don't love Umi and I'm still keeping her away from the one she loves. I feel guilty. All because of my selfishness everyone is suffering."

"I feel the same." Kotori looked at the pained expression Nozomi had.

"That's what I did to Eli...I regret everything. I have been selfish too. I understand Kotori."

"You don't love Eli...?" Nozomi gently shook her head.

"Why are you two together then?"

"Stuff happened. What about you?"

"Stuff happened." Nozomi chuckled.

"Is this how things are going to be now?" Kotori smiled at the older female.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." Nozomi added.

"Okay...tell me first then!" Kotori turned her hand that was under Nozomi's hand around and intertwined their fingers together.

"No fair...I asked first though!" Nozomi pouted, making Kotori laugh. She then poked her cheeks and Nozomi busted out laughing.

Kotori sighed and looked up to see the sky.

"I...I got together with Umi because I wanted to secure my life. I needed a partner for life. I was afraid I'd be left alone. Umi...she is perfect, who wouldn't want her as her wife? I never had feelings for Umi, I always thought of her as a friend but at that time...I was selfish. I always tried to satisfy her, make her forget Eli even but I guess, we were never meant to be. I don't want to keep her away from Eli but I'm scared...what if she d-doesn't accept me when she finds out I-I basically used her and what happens after they get together?" She looked at Nozomi.

"I am insecure." She added.

"Kotori, it's not your fault. The situations just...pushed you to do some stuff you shouldn't have. As for Umi, she loves you. She would never not try to understand you. She would forgive you and you don't have to be afraid. You have meeeeeh, us, I mean us. You have us." Nozomi blushed slightly and looked away.

"You didn't tell me who you like." Nozomi said.

"I'll tell you after you tell me your side of the story." Kotori looked at the sky again.

"Um...I...Eli was broken after she and Umi broke up. I knew she needed comfort so I gave it to her. I also kinda needed to get over someone but I couldn't live without seeing them so...basically, I just wanted Eli to heal." Nozomi tightened her hold on Kotori.

"You sure you don't like Eli?" Kotori asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes..."

"I still have a chance then..." Kotori looked at Nozomi. The latter was flustered by the confession, she didn't understand what the younger of the two meant.

"I one I like from the very start is you." Nozomi couldn't help but blink a couple of times.

"I...I wanted to tell you but...I knew I would never be your choice. I am not as strong willed like Eli nor am I as perfect as Umi...you on the other hand deserve so much better and I-I was afraid of rejection. All the time we talked, I just realised that I wasn't worthy of you." Kotori gave Nozomi a sad smile.

"No! I LIKE YOU TOO!"

"Huh?" Kotori shook her head. She couldn't comprehend what was being said to her.

"The one I like is you. I tried to get close to you so many times but you rejected my advances...I got discouraged. When you told us you and Umi were together, I was disheartened. I wanted to be with you but then I diverted my attention to Eli to help her recover but in a way, knowing that I will be able to live in the same house as you...I wanted to take that chance. Even if we couldn't be together, I wanted to admire you further." No one spoke for a while. They both kept quiet understand the situation better. After a couple of minutes, Nozomi and Kotori both lifted their gaze to look at the sky. Kotori slightly giggled

"Guess, we are fools then."

"I agree."

Nozomi took a deep breath.

.

.

.

.

.

"Can I court you?" Nozomi looked at Kotori with hopeful eyes.

"Not if you won't let me court you too." Kotori smiled.

The two closed their eyes and leaned forward to make their foreheads touch. They stayed like that for a while before heading inside due to the cold.


End file.
